Puella Magi Mel Magica
by XDsymphony
Summary: Miyu Miller and Alison Williams are normal 9th graders until a new student Mel LeFevre transfers to their school and they meet the strange creature Nanabey.
1. Chapter 1: Am I Selfish?

_Good day everyone :D This is the new fanfic I will be writing sort of with my cousin XDmelly on deviantart. She basically did the character designs and helped with brain storming. However she did not wirte any of this so no reviews about how it's not really my fanfic because she helps me. I decided the main plot points as well as the wishes.  
_

_ (she was the one who told me to put this at the beginning of the story) _

* * *

Puella Magi Mel Magica

Chapter 1: Am I selfish?

_An orange soul gem with a diamond fell to the ground. A figure in the shadows picked up the dull orange soul gem. The gem was lifted into the air by a shadowed figure. "It's still a bit light should we wait a bit?" she said tossing the gem up and down in the air. "nah it may be hard to catch her again" she threw the soul gem on the ground and stepped on it, breaking it into thousands of orange pieces. "It's far too annoying when they don't cooperate"_

_A small white creature jumped out from behind the figure. "are you going to look for more magical girls" it said in a cute voice. _

_"of course" the girl smirked. "you'll help me correct?" the shadow figure turned to another shadow around the corner. _

_"please reconsider" the voice mumbled. _

"Miyu, are you awake yet" a girl school uniform, said looking at her friend laying in bed. "were going to be late". Her name was Alison she was a studios and friendly girl her hair was blonde and tied in pigtails and she had brown eyes.

The girl in her bed was named Miyuki, more often going by Miyu was a more laid back girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Ally, we go through this everyday. You prance into my room give me some kind of pep speech only for me to wake up at the same time and run to school anyways" Miyu stretched out in her bed.

"maybe I won't wake you up anymore" Alison said crossing her arms.

"but I thought you were my bffl" Miyu sat up and looked around the room for any sign of her uniform " uh...I forgot to get my uniform from the laundry room" Miyu said rubbing the back of her head.

"what would you do with out me" Alison sighed. "go brush your teeth and stuff I'll get it" Alison sighed once more And left the room.

Miyu stood up and looked in the mirror and saw a note 'remember your uniform, love mom' Miyu looked around her room and saw both her gray and black uniforms on the floor. "Alison going to kill me" Miyu sat on her bed and brushed her hair.

Alison walked into Miyu's room holding out the grey plaid skirt, black sweater-vest and white golf shirt. "I couldn't find any of your socks. And I noticed your uniform wasn't there"

"Ally...did you bring your spar one I'll love you forever if you let me borrow it" Miyu pleaded.

"I didn't bring the extra one, my mom is dry cleaning it today" Alison said looking on the ground. "when was the last time you washed those?"

"well last week I forgot to wash them as well, so, two weeks?" Miyu laughing playfully. "I could just wear them again" Miyu tilted her head putting her skirt on.

"Miyuki Anne Miller! Don't you dare" Alison put her hands on her hips. Alison then looked at the clock "oh crap were gonna be late!"

"we always leave at this time" Miyu said slipping on her black dress shoes.

"I told you I don't like running to school and being all sweaty when I get there" Alison pouted.

"It's not like have a boyfriend or anything" Miyu smirked.

"I'm not going to get one being all sweaty and smelly" Alison crossed her hands. "let's just go".

"see we got here in time" Miyu said leaning back in her chair. The school's announcements were playing so all the students took this time to chat.

"barely" Alison sighed running a hair brush through her hair and re-tied her pigtails. "I wasted my entire morning doing my hair and it just got all sweaty"

"when we were little it took you like a minute" Miyu said re-adjusting her uniform collar. "we should wear ties"

"no that would be silly looking" Alison pouted.

"the guys wear ties" Miyu said pointing to the nearest boy. The boys uniform was the same as the girls uniform but with grey pants and a grey tie. "we would look the same" she said not hearing the announcements end.

"Miyu the announcements have ended" Alison whispered.

"Miyu if you have problems with the uniform discuss it with the principal" the teacher said walking towards the classroom door.

"sorry " Miyu said politely.

"anyway today we have a new student" the teacher said opening the door. A girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and bright aqua blue eyes walked in.

"my name is Melanie Le Fèvre" She smiled, she looked at the class "but please feel free to call me Mel. It's nice to meet you all"

Mel looked over to Miyu and Alison. They felt something odd about this girl, she had a kind of magical feel to her or as if she had a guardian angel around her. But all they could tell she was not normal.

"you may sit 3rd row 2nd seat from the back" she said pointing to the empty seat next to Miyu.

"hello, I heard the teacher call you so is your name actually mew?" The new girl whispered as she sat next to Miyu.

"not mew Miyu, M-I-Y-U. It's short for Miyuki" Miyu wishpered back.

"oh so your japanese?" Mel asked.

"no my mother just liked the name" Miyu explained "Le Fever, that's french right?" she added unaware her voice was getting louder.

"It's Le Fèvre, but yes it's french" Mel replied her voice getting louder too.

"Miyu your voice is loud" Alison said turning in her seat unaware her voice was just as loud if not louder.

" , , Fèvre please refrain from speaking in class" the teacher said tapping on Miyu's desk.

"sorry" the girls said to their teacher.

"as I was saying because of the storm approaching we will be having physical education first period today" the teacher said tapping her desk with a pen. "so please proceed to the change room"

"yes " the class in unison.

The class stood up and all scattered around the class to talk to their friends before leaving the class to get changed. Miyu pouted a bit and walked towards the teacher. " I kinda forgot to wash and bring my uniform"

" I have discussed this with you before if your mother is busy you have to clean your own clothes" sighed slightly.

"I know, I'll try harder" Miyu pouted.

"however, not that I support your behavior but this does solve one problem" said nodding. " Fèvre has yet to get the uniform and instead of just sitting around I would like you to show her around the school"

"oh cool! Come on Melanie let's go I have tonnes to show you" Miyu cheered galloping towards Mel.

Miyu lead Mel through the halls of the school showing her random and probably unnecessary things "this is wear I found a cool pen, oh and a really cute couple hangs out here, they are always kissing and speaking all sappy, it's kinda gross" Miyu said pointing things out.

"hey Miyu can I ask you something?" Mel asked in a serious voice.

"yah sure" Miyu said turning around to face Mel.

"if you could have any wish granted would you? Even if it dangerous?" Mel asked seriously.

"any wish?" Miyu poked her chin "it would have to be worth it, like better sports abilities or something. But I would it would be cool to have any wish granted"

"Even if it changed you would you be willing to change who you are for a wish?" Mel asked looking directly at Miyu to the point where it made Miyu feel nervous.

"dude your being kind of serious and starring its kind of freaky" Miyu said backing away from Mel a little bit.

"Your instinct is telling you to wish for something selfish instead of a selfless wish, many people would wish to heal someone or want to save something they can't" Mel tilted her head a bit. "you passed my test we can be friends now"

"so wanted to see if I'm selfish?" Miyu looked confused.

"yep, we'll not so much selfish more realistic." Mel smiled "I asked people before and they always say something like I want to cure cancer or stop world hunger, but you realize that your wish should be for you" Mel said patting Miyu on the back.

"It's not that big of a deal its not like their is anyway for me to get my wish granted" Miyu shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just testing you anyway" Mel smiled walking ahead of Miyu. "I think we should probably start looking around more"

"yah sure" Miyu said looking at the clock in the hallway. "we have about 30 minutes"

*~* after school *~*

"can I come over to your house?" Alison asked Miyu.

"of course, but why? I thought you were going to study at the library where that cute grade 12 guy works" Miyu said winking at Alison.

"I can't I got really really sweaty from running and in I smell bad and my hair is messy I can't go now" Alison said blushing and covering her cheeks.

"yah you do stink" Miyu said in a joking tone.

"you better be teasing me...What if he sees me in the hallway?" Alison said putting her head down on the desk.

"don't worry she's joking you don't smell that bad" Mel said tossing her bag over her shoulder.

"That bad...Melanie your almost as bad as Miyu" Alison pouted.

"Melanie do you want to walk with us?" Miyu asked. "we have a quicker way out of the school"

"no thank you, I have something important to do" Mel said. The girls watched Mel walk out of the classroom.

Alison looked toward the door then at Miyu "there is something odd about that girl" Alison whispered "its as if she is hiding something"

"well we just met her today" Miyu said stretching her arms. "though I get what you mean"

"well let's go before it gets too late" Alison said standing up.

The girls walked down the hallway towards the back entrance which lead towards Miyu's house quicker than the other way.

"Ali...do you think I'm selfish?" Miyu asked looking at Alison.

"Of course you are" Alison said without even thinking.

"hey" Miyu pouted.

"your not a narcissist, but your probably not going to risk your life for the sake of others" Alison said walking ahead of Miyu. "why do you ask?"

"Mel asked me if-" Miyu started but was stopped by Alison grabbing her arm and dragging her behind a nearby wall.

"its him" Alison whispered as a tall 12th grade male student walking with his friends.

"him?" Miyu tilted her head.

"the 9th graders been staring at you again" one of his friends said.

"its okay the little 9th graders are cute there like little kids that think they are grown up" another friend said.

"its a little annoying I can't go to the library without being stared at" the boy said stretching his arms "its bad enough the school forced me to volunteer there"

The boys walked off speaking of their plans for the upcoming weekend. Alison turned and sat against the wall.

"Alison, it's okay there are plenty of fish in the sea" Miyu said trying to comfort Alison.

"I thought he was going to start to like me he was so nice, I was going to talk to him everyday at first he'd hide his feelings because I'm so much younger than him but eventually after spending more and more time together we'll fall in love and even though he is a little bit of delinquent he'll end up being a really sweet guy and he'll tell me he helps out at the library so he can get access to books he can read to his sick little sister " Alison said in a loving sounding voice.

"you play to many of those dating sim games" Miyu sighed "I told you that's not how it works" this was not the first time Alison had unrealistic expectations of how boys and relationships work.

"you never know" Alison sighed a bit. "if I wasn't so 'cute' then maybe guys would like me"

"but you are cute you just need to find the right guy" Miyu said patting Alison on the back.

"Maybe it would be easier to look for a more nice guy type. Maybe a childhood friend I never thought more of than a friend. Or the guy who really likes me but has like a scar or something and I never noticed him" Alison sighed.

"Ali just be patient, I'm your only childhood friend anyway" Miyu said walking out of the school doors. Alison walked slightly ahead of Miyu a bit. _'am I really that selfish. I would risk my life for others...right?' _Miyu thought to herself.

_'I can offer you that chance to see if you would or not' _a high pitch voice said.

Suddenly the girls were surrounded by darkness. "Mi-Miyu, I can't see anything" Alison said sounding afraid.

"I can't see anything either" Miyu said stepping towards the sound of Alison's voice .

"I'm scared" Alison wishpered holding out her arm and melt Miyu's arm.

Suddenly circles of light appeared and started circling around Miyu and Alison. Upon closer inspection they appeared to be human shaped beams of light holding hands in a circle. They all started to creepily giggle.

"what are these things Miyu?" Alison asked.

"how the hell am I suppose to know" Miyu replied.

The figures got closer and closer to Miyu and Alison. The shrieking noises got louder and their light got brighter. It was almost unbearably bright and loud.

"if you want to fight I can help you" a strange high pitched voice said outloud.

"Miyu, I don't want to fight" Alison said in a panicked voice as one of the light figures almost touched her.

"Make a wish and become a magical girl" a small creature appeared. It looked like a mix of a rabbit and cat. It was mainly white with a pink and purple puff around its neck. It also had yellow pigtail like puffs on the side of its head.

"a magical girl?" Miyu questioned.

"ahhh" Alison shrieked as the the light touched her.

"Ali!" Miyu said turning around to see Alison's arm was burnt.

"if you make a wish you can help her any wish" the creature said.

"I don't know" Miyu said shaking a bit.

"Miyu help!" Alison was pushed down to the ground and the light figures were surrounding her.

"Alison!" Miyu clenched her fist "ok I'll fight,...I wish to excel at all sports not just swimming"

A blue light surrounded Miyu "your wish has been granted, take hold of your power"

And blue light appeared infront of Miyu. She reached out and felt and odd sensation surge through her body. A object shaped like a fancy egg appeared before her. The light settled down and Miyu appeared in blue shirt with white sleeves. The left sleeve was detached and the elbow. She wore a short blue skirt with dark blue shorts underneath and blue flip flops. On her upper left arm was a blue teardrop shaped gem.

"Miyu?" Alison said as the blue light disappeared. The light figures moved back but didn't disappear.

"what now?" Miyu said looking at her outfit.

"fight" the white creature replied.

"I don't know how" Miyu said

"Don't worry I'll help you!" a familiar voice called out. A purple heart shaped beam floated over and caused the strange figures to disappear.

"wow who did that?" Alison said standing up and looking around.

"yo" the person the voiced belonged to walked out.

"Mel? Your a magical girl?" Miyu tilted her head "you saved us thank you so much" Miyu said running up and hugging Mel. Mel was wearing a purple vest with yellow buttons. She had white puffy sleeves with a purple ribbon around each of them. She also had a white pleated skirt and purple boots. On the back of her head were angel wings with a purple heart shaped gem in the middle.

"I see Nanabey made a contract with you" Mel said looking at Miyu's outfit. "congratulations, but you better learn to fight these were just familiars. You were seconds away from dying"

The area surrounding them returned to normal as did Miyu and Mel. "you got some explaining to do" Alison said facing Mel and Nanabey.

"of course" Mel smiled "Nanabey here can grant you any wish and you become a magical girl. You then go around the city protecting people from evil witches"

* * *

_Authors note: Miyu's wish is kind of lame but I am a aware, she reacts fast to protect her friend. Please be patient. _


	2. Chapter 2: Miyu's First Fight

Chapter 2: Miyu's first fight

After seeing that Miyu had become a magical girl, Mel asked if she could go over to Miyu's house to discuss being a magical girl as well give a few pointers for fighting. Mel walked into Miyu's messy room.

"Sorry it's a bit messy." Miyu said pushing some of the clothes on the ground to the other side of the room so her friends could sit down.

"A bit?" Mel questioned looking at the piles of clothes and papers on the room. "I'd hate to see your room is actually dirty."

"It's incredible one time her clothes piled up so high I didn't know where her bed was" Alison said grabbing some of Miyu's clothes and putting them in a laundry basket. They all sat in a bean bag chair that surrounded a small table.

"So Alison you can see Nanabey as well?" Mel asked looking towards Alison who was petting Nanabey who was sitting on her lap.

"Of course can't everyone see...her?" Alison said wondering if Nanabey was a male or female.

"My species doesn't have gender. You may use whatever pronoun you wish" Nanabey the bunny cat creature said, oddly without moving her mouth. "humans seem to use feminine pronouns."

"Now where was I" Mel said poking her chin. "Nanabey grant any wish you want. Though it depends on how much magic potential you have. I find that it is not often that is a problem. Do you have an idea what you want to wish for Alison?"

"Me? I can make a wish?" Alison questioned.

"Of course you can see Nanabey and who doesn't want to be a magical girl" Mel said smiling. "for granting us magical powers we have to fight witches that harm humans. It's not really that big of a deal as long as you don't do anything stupid you'll be fine."

"Mel, what did you wish for?" Miyu asked looking at the wired egg shape thing she got from becoming a magical girl.

"Well, its kind of embarrassing. There were two magical girls I meet from wondering into a witches barrier, they were really cool and I wanted to be like them. So I wished to be a magical girl" Mel said rambling and rubbing the back of her head.

"But if you were going to be a magical girl,no matter what you wished for. Isn't wishing to be a magical girl wasting your wish?" Alison questioned.

"Yeah it kinda was" Mel replied. "I recommend you think of a wish that will benefit you"

"What is this thing?" Miyu asked holding out the egg thing.

"It's called a soul gem it's basically want makes you transform" Mel held out her hand and the ring that was on her finger disappeared. Her purple soul gem appeared in her hand. "It also helps you find witches"

"Hmm is that so" Alison looked to her lap as Nanabey jumped off and walked around Miyu's room.

"Let's see, I believe that is about it." Mel said thinking as if she was going through a list in her mind.

"Mel what about Grief Seeds?" Nanabey looked at Mel said jumping down from Miyu's dresser onto the table.

"Oh yeah that" Mel reached in her pocket and took out a black and grey sphere-shaped object with a point at the bottom. "This is a Grief Seed. We get them when we defeat witches and Nanabey takes them for her energy quota that she is assigned"

"So, we take fight witches, take their grief seeds and give them to Nanabey" Miyu said using her fingers for counting.

"Yep that is it in a nutshell" Mel stood up and dusted off her skirt. "shall we practice fighting?"

"Ok!" Miyu said excitedly. Miyu was excited she assumed since she wished for increased athletic abilities she could run faster, hit stronger and various other things.

As the girls started to walk to the backyard Miyu's mother walked into the house. "Good afternoon " Alison said to Miyu's mother.

"Miyu did you hear anything from Trisha about her sister?" Miyu's mother asked.

"No she didn't say anything about her at school. Did something happen to Arzoo?" Miyu asked. Mel looked confused about what they were talking about.

"Trisha is our homeroom teacher and is actually Miyu's cousin" Alison explained. "And Arzoo is Trisha's adopted sister"

"Don't worry about it right now Miyu. Anyway who is your new friend?" Miyu's mother asked smiling at Mel.

"Her name is Melanie Le Fèvre. She's the new student in my classes" Miyu said introducing Mel. "And Mel this is my mother."

"It's nice to meet you" Mel said as Miyu's mother stuck out her hand.

"It is good to see that Miyu is making more friends" Miyu's mother said shaking Mel's hand. "Miyu I'll drive your friends home. Your cousin said you were slacking off and not doing your homework or laundry"

"But mom we got important things to talk about" Miyu whined. "Fine" Miyu pouted and walked up stairs to her room.

" we can walk home ourselves" Alison said as Miyu's mom grabbed her keys from the nearby key hook.

"No, no I insist. It's very dangerous out there for girls and if Mel is new here she might get lost" Miyu's mother said walking out towards the door. "It is also dark outside already"

_"Don't worry Alison. If Nanabey is near us we can speak with our minds" _Mel said as Nanabey jumped onto Mel's shoulder.

"Ahh" Alison said jumping a bit. Miyu's mother turned to look at Alison. "choo" Alison faked sneezed to cover up the Ahh.

_"Don't worry it gets less surprising" _Mel giggled a bit at Alison's response.

_"So like this?" _Alison thought closing her eyes.

_"Yep like that. But don't close your eyes you'll look suspicious"_ Mel said following Miyu's mom out of the house.

_"So, Mel how long have you been a magical girl?" _Alison asked.

_"About a year and a half" _Mel replied. Miyu's mother unlocked the car and the girls both got into the back seat. As Miyu's mother drove the girls sat in the back seat quietly talking with telepathy.

_"Oh so that's why you know so much. Have you met other magical girls before?" _Alison asked moving her hands as she 'talked'.

_"I have met a few they tend to disappear after a while." _ Mel paused for a second. _"They go to other cities or give up being a magical girl." _

_"Why would anyone stop being a magical girl? It seems cool" _Alison said smiling.

_"I don't know" _Mel said replying quickly. _"Enough questions from you its my turn" _Mel poked her chin thinking of a question. _"How long have you known Miyu?" _

_"Since we were about 3 years old" _Alison smiled. She looked out the window as they drove over a large bridge suspended over a river. _"We were in kindergarten and we were drawing." _Alison started laughing. _"She started drawing a apple and wondered if the red crayon tasted like apples so she almost took a bite and I slapped it out of her hand". _Mel also started to laugh out loud.

"I don't know what the two of you are laughing about but could you keep it down a little?" Miyu's mother said looking in the mirror towards the girls in the back seat.

"Sorry " Alison and Mel said in unison.

"Thank you, so much for looking after my little girl." Miyu's mom stopped the car and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Alison leaned over the seat to see why Miyu's mom was crying. Mel also looked over the seat and saw something on Miyu's mother's neck.

"Nanabey go get Miyu" Mel gulped. "I go ahead and look. Alison you stay with Miyu's mom" Mel instructed.

"Mel what's happening?" Alison asked in a scared voice.

"It's a witch's kiss. Witches place them on humans that causes them to be bad or depressed. In some cases commit suicide" Mel said taking the car keys from the car and handed them to Alison. "You better hold onto these."

"Suicide?" Alison said shocked. "You can't leave me here alone with her! Especially being in such a dangerous places"

"Miyu will be here soon." Mel holding out her soul gem to locate the witch. "

*~*Meanwhile*~*

Miyu sat at the computer in her room. She however couldn't concentrate. Seriously think about it, just this morning she was a normal Canadian high school girl. Suddenly BAM! She was a magical girl with powers she had yet to discover. But alas she was trapped in her room doing homework.

"Mom is taking quite some time to get home? Maybe Mel lives far away?" Miyu wondered. Then Miyu stopped and thought "Wait…Mom's not home!"

Miyu took out her soul gem and held it outward. She was engulfed by a blue light and transformed into her magical girl uniform. "Hmm what do I do? Hmm I wished for better sports and stuff so I bet I could run faster"

Miyu walked out of her house and locked the door. She took a deep breath and started running. She was running really so fast she could hardly control her feet. She was amazed what would usually take her about 10 minutes at top speed, she ran in under a minute.

"Being a magical girl is awesome!" Miyu shouted throwing her arms in the air. "This is so cool!" Miyu noticed a can sitting next to her and decided to see how far she could kick it. Miyu kicked the can with all her might and it flew so far she couldn't see it.

"I wonder if I have a weapon." Miyu closed her eyes. She instinctively put her hands together and suddenly and pulled them apart. Suddenly a blue fighting stick appeared in her hand.

"Miyu?" A voice called out from behind her. Miyu turned around and saw Mel holding out her soul gem.

"Mel you're here, that means my mom is on her way home. Crap I need to get home" Miyu looked around. "Where are we?"

"Well it looks like you're ready for your first witch battle." Mel smiled as her soul gem started to glow crazily. She walked over to a grief seed sticking in the ground. "Get ready!" Mel shouted smiling.

" , stop it" Alison said pulling Miyu's mother. She was standing over the edge of the bridge. It was quite a drop that would hurt someone really badly it did not kill them.

"It's my fault Miyu doesn't respect authority figures." Miyu's mom was looking down the lake below. "If I did what her father said Miyu would be better off."

"He was abusing you." Alison pulled Miyu's arm harder. "Miyu would run over my house crying because she wanted her daddy to go away."

_"Alison, Miyu is not at her house" _Nanabey ran over towards Alison.

"Where could she be?" Alison reached into her pocket for her cellphone.

_"That won't work." _Nanabey stared at Alison. _"She's in a witch's barrier as is Melanie. You could stop her from this if you wish for it."_

"I could stop her from acting like this?" Alison asked looking at Miyu's mom.

_"Of course, it would be easy." _Nanabey said walking closer to Alison.

"Don't you dare!" An unknown voice called out. Alison felt something pick her and Miyu's mom off the ground.

"You know this is kind of cool." Miyu said looking in the dark room. Mel held her hand out using a small beam of her magic to light the room.

"Yeah it is and you feel awesome after" Mel said looking back at Miyu who was twirling her fighting stick around.

"Is Alison ok?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine. Nanabey probably went back to her. Once we stop the witch there'll be no problem" Mel explained looking around for the witch or any familiars. "Darn where are they?"

"I could run ahead, I have like super speed and super strength." Miyu said raising her fist in the air.

"We need to be careful Miyu" Mel said stopping. "There it is." Mel pointed to a dot of light in the distance.

Miyu noticed Mel's heart shaped soul gem her angel wing bow in her hair was blinking. She looked down and noticed her soul gem was doing the same.

As they got closer to the light the same familiars from earlier that day started to circle around Miyu and Mel. Mel snapped her fingers and her heart shaped magic attack destroyed the light figures. A few more appeared again and Miyu hit them with her fighting stick.

"Booyah this is awesome!" Miyu cheered hitting a few more familiars. They fought off familiars as they walked closer to the witch.

"It is a witch. Its name was Einsamen Mädchen, the witch of loneliness. It is a human shaped light surrounded by a brighter light, though surrounded by tonnes of people she always felt alone." Mel said holding out her soul gem staring in the light.

"I thought witches were like ladies in witch hats and dark clothing. This looks like a bright light" Miyu said looking forward to the witch.

"Well there not it's more of a term used" Mel sighed and clapped her hands making a bigger heart shaped beam of light than her other ones. "Cuore del fascio!" Mel shouted out.

"Wow that was easy!" Miyu said excitiedly. "How did you know about so much about the witch?"

"When I wished to be a magical girl I got the power to know about witches by looking at them with my soul gem" Mel explained. Mel walked over and picked up the grief seed that fell from the witch.

"So it was you!" An unkown voice said. The girl jumped down from a nearby building. She was holding a sleeping Alison over her shoulder. The girl had dark brown hair and pale green eyes. She was wearing a medium blue magical girl outfit and had a blue spade soul gem attached to her collar.

"What are you doing with Alison!" Miyu said holding her fighting stick in front of her.

"So you are the magical girl who left her friend alone, defenceless with a person who has a witches kiss. With that!" the girl said pointing to Nanabey.

"Let Alison go!" Alison said running over to the other blue magical girl.

"She's just asleep don't worry." The girl said putting the girl on the ground. "Nanabey has it's eyes on this Alison girl."

"Why not she wants to be a magical girl." Mel said stuffing the grief seed in her pocket.

"You be quiet. This girl is new so I understand her not knowing," the girl turned around. "But you Melanie know the dangers you are aware of the magical girl killer."

"Magical Girl...Killer?" Miyu looked with schock to Mel. "You didn't tell me?"

"You'll be fine Miyu your strong enough" Mel said. She turned to the other girl. "Emily working alone will only cause you pain. I'm not going to stop anyone who wants to be a magical girl. We need all the help we can get"

"Don't let your friend become a magical girl it's not worth it." The girl, whoes name was Emily said looking at Alison. She then put her hand in the air started to jump away.

"Mi...Miyu what happened is your mother ok?" Alison said slowly sitting up.

_"She's fine"_ Nanabey said to the girls. _"She is sitting in her car." _

"Alison...I'm not sure if you should become a magical girl." Miyu said looking away from Alison.

"Why not?" Alison and Mel asked looking at Miyu.

"But she wants to be a magical girl." Mel said looking at Miyu and Nanabey.

_"It's up to Alison." _Nanabey said staring at the girls.

..."


	3. Chapter 3: Alison's Wish?

Chapter 3: Alison's wish?

Two days had passed since Miyu's first witch fight. Mel was tutoring Miyu in the art of fighting witches and in turn Miyu was showing Mel around parts of the city. Although Miyu and Mel asked Alison to join them, Alison turned down the offer and decided instead to stay home and play on the computer.

"_Alison ever since I met you my life has changed I could never go back to the life I once lived. I'd soon rather die than do a thing without you. I love you"_ A voice from the game Alison was playing said. Alison blushed at the remark and glanced at the replies.

A. I love you too

B. About time

C. ….

D. I'm so sorry there is someone else.

"What choice should I pick, he is a delinquent so maybe B. He changed though maybe A would be better" Alison buried her head in her hands. "This is so hard I don't want to screw up the end."

Alison hovered her shaking hand over the mouse. She dragged the icon over the choices.

"Whatcha up to sis?" Alison's older brother said walking into the computer room. "Oh you're playing one of your weird games where shirtless dudes say dumb ass things" He said glancing at the computer. Alison's brother was three years older than Alison. He had darker blonde hair than Alison but the same brown eyes.

"Andrew! Piss off I'm at a very important part! Go away!" Alison said throwing a nearby pillow at her brother. He however caught the pillow.

"Is there a sex scene next? I didn't think you were into that kind of game." Andrew said putting the pillow on the couch.

"It's not that kind of game." Alison screeched covering her face.

"I don't know I shirtless dude saying I love you could only mean one thing." Andrew said lying down on the couch.

"There just on a beach." Alison pouted.

"Sure they are but one thing leads to another and suddenly you find yourself in a hotel room regretting your decision." Andrew smirked tossing the pillow in the air.

"Leave me alone!" Alison said putting her head on the desk.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Miyu? It is the weekend." Andrew asked looking at Alison who had picked what option she wanted on her game and was staring intensely at the computer screen. "Al are you paying attention to me?"

"Miyu's with a new classmate named Mel. She asked me to go with her but it didn't concern me so I declined." Alison said still staring at the screen.

"Is it a boy?" Andrew asked.

"No, her name is Melanie. She and Miyu have a similar hobby." Alison replied slightly looking away from the computer screen.

"Well, I'm bored let me on the computer or I'll tell mom and dad you're doing weird things on the internet." Andrew smirked standing up and walking behind Alison.

"I'm not doing weird things" Alison turned around in the chair. She pouted, crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm getting off the computer because I'm bored not because you asked me too…I'm going out."

Alison walked out of the room and walked down the stairs to the door. She walked outside and saw Nanabey sitting and staring at her in the driveway.

"Nanabey what are you doing here?" Alison asked. She walked to Nanabey and Nanabey jumped into her arms. "Shouldn't you be with Miyu?"

"I go where I choose, besides Miyuki is with Melanie they'll be fine." Nanabey said as Alison started walking in a random direction.

"I suppose you are right about that."Alison said petting Nanabey. "So I guess you are here to persuade me into making a wish?"

"Not practically" Nanabey replied. "Miyuki and Melanie are training so I really do not need to be with them at the moment. So have you thought about your wish?"

"Not really, I just can't really think of too much that I would wish for." Alison sighed a bit. She had an idea about what she wanted to wish for but was unsure. "Is it wrong to wish for something selfish?"

"You could wish anything that you magical capability would allow for. There is no such thing as a wrong wish. Wrong is only what you humans consider to be against society's opinions." Nanabey said jumping out of Alison's arms and walked next to her on the ground.

"I kind of want..." Alison started speaking slowly. Nanabey stared up at Alison. "No, Miyu said I shouldn't be a magical girl." Alison looked down the street.

Up the street there was a young couple holding hands and talking. While not hearing what they were saying Alison stared at them. She looked kind of jealous. "You could wish to have a male companion if you choose." Nanabey said looking at Alison.

"It would be so easy…I could just wish for it and I would have a boyfriend." Alison stood completely still and looked at the young couple as they kissed. "He would love me more than anyone else. Not because they are obligated to like parents or any type of family member."

"_Wouldn't that be nice"_ an unfamiliar voice spoke to Alison telepathically.

"Who are you?" Alison said looking around. Eventually a girl with brown hair and a green magical girl outfit jumped down beside her. Her outfit had pale green puffy sleeves and a pale green bodice with a white upper part. She had a dark green skirt with pale green trim and dark green just below knee length boots. On her back was red and black demon-like wings. A green clover shaped soul gem was on the front of her skirt.

"Even if there is a magical killer out there do you really want to leave your friend to be alone to face the killer alone?" The strange girl said. She appeared to be a couple years older than Alison.

"She has Mel with her." Alison said turning away from the mysterious girl. In response the girl walked in front of her.

"Mel has just come to this city can you really trust her?" the mysterious girl said. Alison looked at the girl. She had brown eyes which she didn't notice before, however her eyes didn't look normal. Something was weird about her eyes. It looked as if her eyes were out of focus and her pupils were really dull.

"I can't trust you." Alison said turning away again.

"Your friend won't always be around. She'll start hanging around Mel and soon she won't have time for you. Being a magical girl isn't easy." The girl smirked. "Or maybe you're afraid to fight for your friend." The girl held her hand up and walked away.

"Nanabey do you know that girl?" Alison asked turning to Nanabey.

"No I do not." Nanabey answered.

"But you must have granted her wish." Alison questioned.

"Another of my species must have formed a contract with her. There are multiple of us around the world." Nanabey answered.

"I need to warn Miyu about that girl." Alison said. She took out her cell phone to called Miyu, however she didn't get a reply. "I need to find her she could be in a witch's barrier or in danger." Alison closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you know where she is?" Alison asked Nanabey.

"She is training with Melanie." Nanabey replied staring blankly at Alison.

"I know that but where?" Alison pouted and sighed at Nanabey's answer. She took out her cell phone and was about to create a text message. "Never mind I tell them at school tomorrow. It's not like I'd be able to help them or anything." Alison closed her phone and put it back into her pocket.

*~* the next day at school *~*

The next day started off as usual. Alison went to wake Miyu up in the morning and they left at the same time as they did every day. Thus they were almost late once again. In the rush of things Alison had no time to warn Miyu or Mel about the mysterious demon winged magical girl.

"Ok class it's time for . Today we will be playing soccer against the other grade 9 class with at this time. Girls will be playing in field one and boys in field two." explained. The students nodded and all got up from their desk to get changed.

"Tris-…I mean , I-" Miyu said walking up to the teacher, who was also her cousin.

"Miyu, I'm tired and not in the mood to hear whatever excuse who have for why you didn't do your homework or forgot your uniform or whatever." said walking out of the class room.

"I just wanted to ask if I could be an attacker instead of mid-fielder when were playing soccer." Miyu mumbled but did look sad.

"Well that was kind of odd, I haven't been here too long but isn't usually this grumpy." Mel said looking at their teacher as the girls walked towards the change rooms.

"It's easy to understand why though." Miyu looked a bit upset when the teacher was out of sight.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention to the news?" Miyu pouted. Both Alison and Mel shook their heads. "Arzoo, my adopted cousin, went missing without a trance."

"That's horrible! How did it happen! When? Why? Any news? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Alison said sound horrified. Arzoo was such a sweet young girl, that loved to hang around with Miyu and Alison.

"I didn't tell you because my cell phone fell in the water and stopped working." Miyu sighed.

"What happened to her?" Mel asked.

"…My aunt was told that Arzoo went to meet her biological mother who was visiting here to see her daughter. She was going to be with her for a day and a half. Two days ago my aunt found it odd she hadn't heard from Arzoo and she was supposed to be brought home by city officials at that time. My aunt tried called Arzoo's biological mother but couldn't get in contact with her. The police assume it was Arzoo's biological mother who kidnapped her but when they went to look at the airport they saw on the camera's that she left the country without anyone else." Miyu stopped moving and looked out the window.

"I'm sure she is ok." Mel said shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope she is…she's only ten years old she has so much life left." Miyu let out a deep breath.

"Maybe Alison can make a contract with Nanabey and wish to find your cousin." Mel said looking at Alison.

"I don't know if I want to fight witches." Alison looked away from Miyu.

"That girl said there was a magical girl killer around this area so you shouldn't." Miyu said kind of happy that Alison wasn't sure about being a magical girl.

"You three better hurry up!" A girl in their class called out to them. The rest of the girls in their class were already changed and where waiting for them.

"Damn we better hurry up. We don't want to get in trouble." Mel smiled and ran ahead of Alison and Miyu.

"Alison, I talked to Mel yesterday. She said that if you don't make a wish Nanabey your regret it the rest of your life. So I can't stop you…and to be perfectly honest I think it would be fun if we can be magical girls together and make the world a better place." Miyu smiled a little bit.

"But you just said I shouldn't?" Alison said looking confused.

"Is it selfish of me to want you to be a magical girl even if you'd be in danger?" Miyu said looking up slightly then at Alison. "It's your choice. There is strength in numbers but if you're scared I understand." Miyu smiled and then walked towards the change rooms.

The girls in the class gather together and started to discuss who would be in what position when they started to play soccer. "Ok so those people will be the first group to play and we will switch out when needed." One of the girls said.

"I want to be in the front row, I've been practicing a lot! I'm way better!" Miyu pleaded to the rest of the class. The other girls looked at each other.

"Lisa, Megan and I are on the soccer team and we like always are the attackers…but I guess we could give it a try." The girl who was apparently in charge explained.

"Yeah Miyu has gotten like super awesome at sports." Mel said to the rest of the class. "I saw it myself."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Miyu raised her hand in the air.

"She sure got happy quick." Alison said to Mel.

"It's good for her so why not it's not hurting anything." Mel shrugged her shoulders and ran onto the soccer field. Alison and some other girls sat on the bench that was beside the soccer field.

"The thing about not being good at sports is that we get to watch the guys play, instead of getting all sweaty and tired." A girl looked over to Alison. "Right, Alison?"

"Yeah I guess." Alison sighed but didn't look at the guys right away. Her eyes eventually started to wander. The guys playing soccer was so much more interesting than watching the girls. The kicked the ball, faster ran and they tackled each other more. It was far more interesting. Alison found herself staring at the boys again. They were all so strong and fast. If only the guys noticed her.

"I've been wondering. Alison your short and you always wear your hair in pigtails; it kind of makes you a look like a little girl." The one girl said sitting closer to Alison. "You could wear your hair down and wear makeup. You'll attract guys better if you are pretty instead of cute then guys would like you better."

"If I wasn't as cute and I pretty then I would have an easier time with guys?" Alison questioned.

"Yeah you got pretty blonde hair and good skin it would be easy for you." Another girl said pointing to Alison's hair.

"Wow! Miyu did get better she like single handily going against the other team!" A girl sitting on the bench said cheering. "Go Miyu! Go!"

Alison was already aware Miyu's increased athletic abilities so she looked around at the other class. She looked over and noticed someone familiar. It was the magical girl from the other night who helped her and Miyu's mom.

"_So we meet again." _The girl said glancing over to Alison.

"_What are you doing here?" _Alison said replying through her thoughts.

"_This is the biggest high school in the area why wouldn't I be here?" _The girl said staring at Alison then looking over at Miyu. _"I see your friend is enjoying her powers."_

"_You don't seem like a bad person you saved Miyu's mother and I. Why don't you work with Miyu and Mel?" _Alison asked.

"_I rather not." _She replied simply. _"Alison, was your name correct? My name is Emily. I recommend you do not become a magical girl and be careful. Nanabey and other magical girls will try to trick you." _

"Alison, your turn to play!" Mel called out to Alison.

"Oh ok then." Alison once again looked towards the girl, whose name is Emily.

*~*After School*~*

"I was wondering Alison, did you notice the girl from the other night was in the other class." Mel asked.

"Yeah I saw her." Alison replied.

"So did you decide about rather or not you want to make a contract with Nanabey?" Mel asked. Miyu wanted to go to the electronic store so Alison and Mel were following her there.

The girls walked into the electronic store. There was a tv that had a news report on. "Breaking news! There was some sad news in the case of the missing girl Arzoo Miller." The news reported said.

"Arzoo? Miyu there is news about Arzoo!" Mel called out and Miyu ran over.

"Police discovered the ten year olds body today hidden amongst a pile of rubble. Police did not find any cause of death at the moment and a autopsy in the days to come." The news reporter said.

"Arzoo…it can't be." Alison looked over and saw that Miyu was crying on the ground.

"They lied they told me she would be alright that she was fine!" Miyu said curled up on the ground.

"Miyu are you ok?" Mel asked.

"Of course not" Miyu said trying to stop crying.

"Shh there is more on the news." Mel said pointing to the TV.

"Police suspect that this case may be linked to the recent cases of missing girls and deaths of young teen girls." The news reported explained.

"He's speaking of the magical girl killer" Mel mumbled looking downward.

"You're saying Arzoo was a magical girl?" Alison looked over to Mel.

"Yes I believe so." Mel nodded looking downwards.


	4. Chapter 4: Magical Girls

Chapter 4: -Magical girls—

"Neither Miyu or are at school again." Mel said to Alison. It had been about a week since Miyu's cousin's body was discovered. Alison and Mel went to Miyu's house after school every day. Everyday so far Miyu had been saying that she will at school the next day. However every morning there was no Miyu. Even after school Alison and Miyu communicated less.

"She's still helping with fighting witches, right?" Alison asked Mel in a quiet voice while the teacher left class.

"Yes, her fighting abilities have increased substantially," Mel looked around the class room. "She however seems angry."

i "Mel her cousin was murdered by a magical girl killer, Of course she is angry." /i Alison said speaking to Mel with telepathy.

"Hmm should we visit her again?" Mel said watching other students walking out of the class room.

"I guess it couldn't hurt…I have something to ask her anyway" Alison sighed. "It's not like her to give up on school".

*~* At Miyu's house *~*

Mel knocked on the door of Miyu's house multiple times but there was no answer. "Maybe she's not home?" Mel looked in the windows and saw that the lights were on. "Miyu! Are you home!" Mel called out.

"I have a key; I don't think she'd be out when school just ended in case she got caught. Are you there are no witches?" Alison asked Mel.

"No, I just checked" Mel replied shaking her head. Alison looked at Mel and noticed Nanabey wasn't around her like usual.

"Where's Nanabey?" Alison asked. The only time Nanabey seemed to be away from Mel was when she was either told otherwise or bugging Alison to make a wish.

"Huh…oh I didn't notice I guess she went to find Miyu or maybe she is talking to those other girls." Mel said looking around the ground.

Suddenly the door to Miyu's house opened and Miyu walked out. She was wearing her school uniform. "Ali you're later than usual" Miyu replied as if she didn't know she missed school.

"No were here the same time as we have been every day this week" Alison said looking oddly at Miyu.

Miyu looked at her cell phone and was shocked by the results. "It's 3:30 already! I've been waking up at 12 and noticing I've missed school but 3:30! Wow that's a record! Maybe since I've been up late running around" Miyu said closing her phone. "I will definitely be at school tomorrow."

"Miyu you have been saying that for the last few days" Alison said looking at Miyu.

"Yeah but I never wake up. Which reminds me why did you stop waking me up in the morning?" Miyu asked Alison.

"I thought you were too upset to go to school" Alison said tilting her head.

"I am still sad but I can handle school. Ok make sure you wake me up tomorrow!" Miyu smiled. Though Miyu was usually a very happy person it was obvious she was hiding her feelings.

"Miyu aren't you suppose to be more depressed your favourite younger cousin was killed by an unknown magical killer!" Mel said looking at Miyu.

"Hmm I probably should, but my mother always told me that as long as you're alive you can be happy. So I should be happy to be alive always." Miyu looked down for a second. "I want to stop the magical girl killer and sitting in my room being depressed isn't going to do anything."

"Miyu…" Alison looked at Miyu.

"You guys need to catch me up on what I missed at school so let's go to the library!" Miyu smiled.

"If you want, I don't know the way so you have to show me" Mel said. She looked at Miyu who was rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't know the way either, so it's up to Ali to lead the way" Miyu said pointing to Alison.

"Seesh Miyu what would you do without me" Alison sighed but giggled.

The girls walked out of the suburb Miyu lived in and towards the center of town. Alison led the way to the library. Along the way Miyu and Mel started to trail behind Alison quite a bit.

"Miyu, do you have any suspects about who the magical girl killer could be?" Mel asked Miyu.

"Let's see it's not you or me" Miyu said counting on her fingers. "So it's either that Emily girl from school or that green magical girl Alison told us about".

"So you think one of them did it?" Mel questioned.

"You know more about this magical girl stuff than me. Shouldn't I be asking you these questions?" Miyu pouted at Mel.

"Well yes but I like a second opinion" Mel shrugged her shoulders.

"This Emily girl seems innocent. She saved Ali and my mother so she can't be all bad. Though I don't want to rule her out" Miyu poked her chin. "As for the other girl I only heard from about her from Ali there isn't really proof".

"I agree since Emily is more easy to question we should start with her" Mel nodded. "If we see the other girl we can question her then".

"Ali, are we there yet?" Miyu called out to Alison. They noticed that Alison had been standing still for a while.

"We would be if you two weren't so far behind" Alison said stretching her arms. "You do know it's rude to make people wait".

"Sorry Ali lets go I'm getting stupider as we wait!" Miyu said charging into the library.  
"And your pretty dumb to begin with so there isn't much time" Mel said giggling. She walked ahead of Miyu.

"Come on Ali!" Miyu said running back and dragging Alison.

The girls walked into the unknown, well unknown to Miyu and Mel. Alison was well aware what the library looked like, though her main reasons for going there weren't always for books.

"Wow this is a huge library. Why have I not gone here yet?" Miyu said looking around at all the book shelves.

"Miyu we're here to study not to look around" Mel said slightly amazed at the amount of books.

"I wonder if they have any comic books" Miyu said looking around.

"It's a university library so there is a lot of study material" Alison said looking around as if she was looking for someone. "Most of it is study material so you probably won't find any books you'll like Miyu".

"Hey what is that suppose to mean!" Miyu pouted. A bunch of university students looked towards to Miyu because she was being loud.

"Miyu it's a library you have to be quiet" Alison said glancing towards Miyu. Alison and Miyu looked towards Mel who was looking strangely at a book about thermodynamics.

"Are you interested in those weird science-y books?" Miyu said glancing over Mel's shoulder. "Those ones have like no pictures so I would probably get bored reading them."  
"Well Miyu, some people aren't as dumb as you are" Mel smirked looking at the book. "You probably couldn't understand any of this" Mel laughed.

"I totally can!" Miyu grabbed the book out of Mel's hand. She glanced over the book and then had a look of disapproval. "Wah Mel's right. Ali did we learn any of this stuff. I hope not it makes me sad" Miyu pouted.

"Nope, Mel did you study stuff like this at your old school?" Alison asked. "I have no clue about anything like this". Mel shook her head. Alison continued looking around the library.

"Where shall we sit to study?" Miyu asked Alison. Alison didn't reply she continued to look around. "Ali?" Still no reply "Alison earth to Alison can you hear me Alison?!" Miyu said waving her hand out in front of Miyu.

Mel looked over and saw that Alison was looking at some random boy. He looked to be about three years older than the girls were. The boy looked over and started to walk over towards them.

"H-h-he's coming this way" Alison quietly shrieked. "Be quiet" Alison whispered to Miyu and Mel.

"Excuse me? Are you Andrew Williams little sister?" the boy asked.

"Y-y-yes I am" Alison said blushing.

"Hmm you look younger than 14, you look like a 6th grader or something" the said ruffling Alison's hair.

"That's quite rude to say to someone" Miyu said stepping in front of Alison. "Alison's in highschool and she's like super mature and stuff."

"Miyu don't worry about it I get it a lot" Alison mumbled. "I am pretty short...Miyu I'm going home you and Mel can study"

"But Ali I need your help" Miyu pleaded.

"Your fine with Mel she has notes to" Alison looked away from her friends and walked away. "I need to go home". Alison said as she left the library as if Miyu could hear her.  
"It's not fair" Alison started to walk away from the library. "Miyu and Mel are average height or taller and have big bust sizes." Alison looked at herself. "I'm short and flat-chested why would anyone think I'm pretty."

A young a man walked by and looked over at Alison. "Are you lost little girl? Do you need help finding your mommy or daddy?"

"No I'm fine" Alison closed her eyes and looked at her feet. "you should watch what you say to young ladies."

"Little kids are cute when they try to be grown ups" the young man patted Alison on the head. "Your a cute little girl don't grow up so quickly." He walked away from Alison waving as he left.

"It's always cute" Alison mumbled.

*~* meanwhile*~*

"Will Ali be mad that we didn't study?" Miyu said as herself and Mel left the library.

"Well our soul gems are picking up traces of a witch around this library" Mel held out her purple soul gem. "It's a strong one." Mel stopped and looked around.

"It's over there!" Miyu said pointing to a something sticking out of the wall. "Grief seeds look kind of cool when you really look at them."

"Let's hurry up if we hurry up we can get candy or something afterwards." Mel said opening the way into the witch's labyrinth.

"I wonder if Ali's ok she seemed upset about something" Miyu said looking away from the grief seed for a second.

*~*

"You could wish to be pretty" a female voice said from behind her. Alison turned around and saw the green clothed magical girl from a week ago.

"It's you" Alison said turning away from the other girl.

"So you remember me." The brown eyed and haired girl sat on a nearby bench.

"It's in my best interest to remember magical girls." Alison said watching the other girl. "Should you really be wearing your magical girl outfit in public, especially with those wings?" Alison asked noticing the girl's eyes were once again unfocused and dull.

"That is the correct thing to do." The girl looked at Alison who would not get any closer. "As for my outfit does it really matter if I wear it?" the girl stood up and walked closer to Alison who backed away.

"She's not going to hurt you." Nanabey said appearing behind Alison. "She is only after grief seeds."

"Why? Magical girls just give them to creatures like Nanabey" Alison tilted her head.

"Is that so," the girl's dull eyes looked away from Alison and Nanabey. "Besides what does it matter to you? You are not a magical girl anyway so these matters don't concern you anyway. Unless you want to be a magical girl" the girl smiled.

*~*

"It looks like one of those weird pictures were people just splatter paint everywhere" Miyu said looking around the witches barrier. "Why can't we transform yet?"

"I told you already" Mel pouted. "The familiars aren't attacking us so why waste our magic on something not worthwhile. If we transform we will get noticed right away."

"I guess but if we were to transform we could get there a lot quicker" Miyu suggested. At this pace it would take like 10 minutes to get there.

"Miyu I can sense that this one is strong. We need to do more than just hit it with a stick." Mel instructed looking around. "There are some familiars" Mel pointed to a group paint brush shaped familiars.

"There paint brushes? It's not really that big of a deal" Miyu stretched out her arms.

"Yeah but once you get rid of the witch then the familiars disappear too" Mel held out her soul gem and it started glowing more rapidly.

*~*

Alison looked down at her feet. "If I was to make a contract I could be pretty and guys would love me." Alison looked back at the girl. "And I could help Miyu and Melanie fight witches."

"One wish and you can help your friends" the girl smirked. "See that young couple over there" she pointed to a young couple. "You could be just like that. Someone that would love you because they want to not because they are family and have to"

"It seems so easy" Alison breathed in deeply. "My wish could come true."

"Your friends are in danger as we speak" Nanabey said walking over to Alison. "It would be an easy grief seed for you" Nanabey looked at the other girl.

"They are in danger?" Alison looked worried and looked at Nanabey with a determined look on her face.

*~*

"Mel watch out!" Miyu called out. Mel was struck by a stream of paint.

"I'm okay keep fighting!" Mel replied. The girls were now transformed and fighting a witch. The witch was a small human figure without arms standing behind a giant easel. The witch was surrounded by paint brush shaped familiars as well as some paint tube shaped ones.

"I can't get near it. I keep getting attacked by the familiars" Miyu said jumping back next to Mel. "If we keep fighting together we can beat it" Miyu said. But if on que Mel was hit by another stream of paint causing her to fall to the ground.  
"Mel!" Miyu looked at Mel who was still on the ground.

"I'm fine" Mel said lifting her head up.

"Are you sure you can't hit more targets with your magic?" Miyu asked smacking away a familiar with her fighting stick.

"Your one to talk you can only hit one at a time are you sure you can't spawn more sticks its a common magical girl power" Mel said standing up.

"No I tried multiple times" Miyu said turning to Mel and ignoring the witch. Suddenly the giant easel appeared above Mel and Miyu.

"How crap we can't dodge this" Mel stared at the easel. "Prepare to defend yourself" Mel said cover her head.

"This is gonna hurt" Miyu crouched on the ground. Suddenly before the easel could hit them about 30 red handled daggers appeared out of nowhere and struck down the easel.

"Another magical girl? How many are in this city?" Miyu said watching the easel fall. She looked over and saw multiple dagger surrounded the witch and it disappeared leaving the grief seed behind. However before the barrier disappeared one of the familiars shot out a stream of red paint in the direction the daggers were coming from.

The barrier disappeared and Miyu and Mel looked around and saw the new magical girl. She was laying on the ground. Upon closer inspection Miyu noticed the girl look familiar.

"Alison!" Miyu ran over to the magical that was now revealed to be Alison. "Oh my god she's surrounded by blood!"

"It's just paint" Alison said sitting up wiping the paint off herself. Her magical outfit had a red top with a yellow star in the center over a white leotard underneath. She had red leaf shaped sleeves and a puffy pale pink skirt with two lengths of fabric drooping over the skirt. Her hair was still in pigtails but tied with red ribbons. Her soul gem was a red star on her forehead.

"Alison I thought you didn't want to be a magical girl" Miyu said helping Alison up.  
"I thought it over" Alison said brushing off her skirt.

"Who tricked you?" Miyu looked at Alison.

"No one tricked me" Alison replied.

Suddenly Emily appeared behind Mel who was behind Miyu. "I guess I'm too late" Emily said putting her arms behind her head.

"You tricked her!" Miyu said holding her arm out in front of Alison.

"Your mistaken" Emily said looking around. "I see you already took the grief seed."

"Yeah, Mel took it we earned it!" Miyu said holding out her fighting stick. "You could have gotten it if you weren't tricking Alison"

"It wasn't her" Alison replied.

"I gave you a chance to fight with us if you don't want to join us then back off!" Miyu yelled as Emily got closer.

"Miyu your acting differently" Alison said looking at the two blue magical girls.

"Mel give it the grief seed to Nanabey before this girl tries to take it" Miyu instructed.

"Actually I don't have it" Mel said rubbing the back of her head.

"Then who took it?" Alison said looking around for the green magical girl. She assumed it was that girl who took it.

The girls looked around and saw the green magical girl holding the grief seed in her hand. "So how are you girls doing" the girl said jumping down from a nearby tree. "From what I hear from your argument you think Alison was tricked. I assure you she made the choice to be a magical girl on her own free will"

"It's you!" Emily ran over to the green magical girl. "Give back my grief seeds me and Arzoo earned those!"

"Arzoo...You knew Arzoo" Miyu looked at Emily. "You didn't stop the magical girl killer"  
"I wasn't with her, I was with a boy" Emiy mumbled "I wish I was with her...She wanted our grief seeds back so as her last wish to me I'm going to get them back!"

"Sorry but I have no intention on giving them back" the girl stretched her arms and jumped up onto a tree.

"Wait you never told us your name!" Alison called out.

"Kelly" the girl said looking back. Before leaving her eyes looked at Emily and Miyu. She jumped away from the girls.

"Something is odd about that girl" Mel stated. "I'm not one to get in the way of an argument but if you are aware we are in a public place. People could see us so I'm going to take my leave." Mel said transforming out of her magical girl clothes.

"Ok this is over for now" Miyu said turning away and transforming back. "Our next meeting might not be so friendly. Let's go Alison."

"Ok..." Alison looked Miyu and Emily soul gems. The once shiny and bright blue soul gems looked dull and darker than before. She looked at Mel's soul gem which she still had out was still bright purple.


	5. Chapter 5: Emily and Toby

_Sorry it took so long . Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take a month to finish._

_Proofread by Doctor-Y-Lime on Deviantart . She is Emily and designed her character but she awesomely let me use her character in my story :) _

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

-Emily and Toby-

The sound of a ringing alarm clock rang through Alison's bedroom. It was only the morning after Alison had made a contract with Nanabey. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5' in the morning. Getting up, she walked over to her vanity and untied her hair, which she kept in a ponytail to prevent it getting knotted when she was asleep.

"I wished for guys to see me as pretty instead of cute. Why don't I look any different?" Alison asked herself, looking into the mirror. "Shouldn't I be taller or something?" She questioned. Her wish must have worked, it did for Miyu.

Alison took out her bright red soul gem and stared at it. The gem had a star of the top which had a smaller star inside of it. She changed the soul gem into its ring format and started to brush her hair.

Suddenly, her cell phone chimed signalling that she had gotten a text message. The message simply read 'call me 3 '. Alison knew who the message was written by without needing to look. Alison clicked through her contacts.

"Hello?" Miyu said from the other end of the phone call.

"Hello, Miyu? What did you want me to call you for? And why are you already awake?" Alison questioned. It usually took a while to wake Miyu up even, with an alarm clock.

"I can't sleep, I figured you would be awake by now." Miyu's voice didn't sound as energetic as usual. Maybe since it was so early, or was it because something was bothering her?

"Are you okay?" Alison asked, worried.

There was an odd pause on the phone. Alison waited to hear either Miyu or the sound of the phone being disconnected. However there was just silence. It became obvious that Miyu was not alright.

Miyu was sitting on her bed in her room with only the light of her cell phone keeping her it from being pitch black.

"I was thinking about Arzoo." Miyu said in a monotone voice. "The police found no signs of anything that would have caused her death.

There were no stab wounds, or signs of a struggle, or anything. She was dead in a perfectly healthy body." Miyu said breathing in deeply. "If whoever killed her could do so without a trace, we really are in danger."

"There are three of us and one of her. We could probably beat her." Alison said confidently.

"What about Emily? I think we can trust her. I think she wants to avenge Arzoo's death as much as I do. And she said that the other girl took Arzoo's grief seeds." Miyu looked at the soul gem on her finger.

"She could be tricking us. Using Arzoo as a way to get closer to us and take our grief seeds." Alison imagined. Through the phone Miyu could hear Alison getting up from her chair and sitting on her bed. "The only people we can trust are ourselves and Mel."

"I guess it doesn't hurt to be cautious." Miyu replied, looking at her clock. After being awake all night the time seemed to be going by slower and slower.

"I have to get ready. If you have any plans or anything you can discuss them with Mel and I at school." Alison said.

"Ok, Bye." Miyu answered, moving the phone from her ear. She didn't hear Alison say goodbye but it took a few seconds before the phone call ended.

Miyu layed down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. It had only been a little over a week since she had last seen Arzoo alive, but it felt like an eternity. Arzoo may have been years younger than her, but at family parties the two always played together, because they were the two youngest. Miyu was so happy when she found that her aunt was adopting a baby girl, she had gone to her aunt's house to see Arzoo every day. Eventually she became like a little sister to her.

There were more important things to worry about, though. Miyu didn't have to be depressed, she had to avenge Arzoo's death and stop the magical girl killer. She couldn't save Arzoo, so she had to protect the other magical girls.

Just then Miyu heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Noting the time it must have been her mother, since she went to work around this time. "Miyu, are you awake?" her mother asked.

"Yes." Miyu replied. She stood up and opened her bedroom door. Her mother was standing there looking at her.

"You couldn't sleep again?" Her mother asked in a worried tone. She walked into Miyu's room and sat on her bed.

"No I couldn't. But its ok, I feel alright." Miyu said. She really did feel normal. Usually if she didn't sleep she would feel lazy all day.

"You haven't had a full night's sleep in over a week; I should take you to a doctor. Ever since Arzoo passed you have not been sleeping. I don't think you can stay home from school much longer." Miyu's mother said as Miyu sat down next to her. "It's alright to cry if you want to. You haven't cried this whole time."

"But you said as long as you are alive, you can be happy." Miyu said, turning to her mother.

"Yes, but sometimes you have to be sad." She replied.

"Arzoo wouldn't want me to be sad. The last time I saw her she told me she was starting to feel uneasy." Miyu clasped her hands together. "Mom if I could do something that would avenge Arzoo's death, should I do that thing?" Miyu asked her mother.

"Do you know something? You should tell the police." Her mother insisted, looking at her daughter with a serious face.

"No, I don't know anything." Miyu answered, shaking her head.

Miyu hated lying to her mother, but given the circumstances she had to. Plus it wasn't really a lie because she didn't know who killed Arzoo. She just knew that she was killed by the magical girl killer. She didn't know who the person was or how they did it.

"Hypothetically, if I could should I?" Miyu questioned, gazing at her mother.

"It is never right to kill someone, even if they have done you wrong." Miyu's mom petted her daughter's hair.

"I don't plan on killing anyone I was just curious." Miyu said sitting a bit closer to her mother. "I don't believe Arzoo's mother did it, but I can't prove she didn't."

"I don't think she did either, but is there anyone else who it could be?" Miyu's mom noticed the clock. "Miyu, you have to do what you believe is right. That is all the advice I can think of to give you."

Miyu's mother sighed and stood up. "I have to go to work now. If you want I'll call the school."

Miyu shook her head. "I'll go today, I'm feeling a little tried now, so I think I may be able to sleep for another hour or so." Miyu yawned, climbing under her bed covers.

"Don't force yourself. The school understands your mourning, so don't worry about it if you want to stay home." Miyu's mother leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Her mother walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She looked at her cell phone. She smiled and canceled the call to the school she was about to make. Even if the Miyu changed her mind, she could always call the school later.

*~*

A few hours later Miyu sat outside of her house waiting for Alison. It was now 7:30 so Alison should have been there by now. Alison's house was a bit father from the school and she had to pass by Miyu's house to get to there, so even if she didn't come directly to Miyu's house she would have to walk by, though usually she was at Miyu's house by 7:10 at the latest.

"Oh good morning Miyu, you're up early." Miyu's neighbour said walking up the driveway with his dog.

Her neighbour was in his mid twenties and used to babysit Miyu when he was a teenager, his name was Jacob Anderson. He still lived with his parent's, but last Miyu remembered he was thinking of getting an apartment.

"I'm waiting for Ali." Miyu smiled at him, and then checked down the road for any sign of Alison. "Did you see her while you were walking your dog?"

"Can't say that I did." Jacob said petting his dog and taking its leash off. Miyu looked down the street again, and saw Alison running in her direction. Once Alison got to her she took a deep breath. She continued panting a bit and looked at Miyu.

"Sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked." Alison said coughing a little bit.

"Alison, is that you?" Jacob stared at Alison. He tilted his head a bit. "When did you get so beautiful?"

"I'm just the same as always." Alison blushed.

"Yes you are correct; you are your usual smart and beautiful self." Jacob grabbed her hands and kissed them.

Miyu gave Alison a weird look. Since Jacob babysat Miyu when she was little he often saw her playing with Alison, she had never seen Jacob act like this around her before.

"Sorry lover boy, but we need to get to school." Miyu said, pulling Alison away. "Come on Ali, let's get going. You don't want to be late."

"Miyu, we have an half hour before school starts." Alison sighed as Miyu dragged her towards the school.

"What was your wish? It had something to do something with boys, didn't it?" Miyu inquired, looking into Alison's eyes.

"Of course! I wished that guys would see me as beautiful instead of cute." Alison rubbed the back of her head. Miyu turned away from Alison. "Let's go." she sighed.

The girls walked towards the school. As they walked there multiple boys stared at Alison, and most said some sort of comment to her. One boy even gave Alison flowers. When they got to their class room all the boys immediately ran over to Alison and started complimenting her, and asking her out.

"She seems to be enjoying her wish." Mel said from her desk when Miyu sat down.

"It's annoying. It took us extra time to get here." Miyu rested her head on her hand.

"You got here earlier than usual, so you can't complain." Mel shrugged, reading through her notes.

The classroom door opened and walked in. She was wearing all black and her long brown hair was messy and not tied up like usual. Mel looked at both Miyu and the teacher and noticed they did actually look like family.

"Good morning class." turned to face the white board and wrote down various page numbers and questions. "If you have any questions ask one of your classmates, and if he or she doesn't understand I will address the question with the class." She turned around and looked to her students to see all the boys in the class staring at Alison.

As the students all started to work on the classwork assigned the boys started to ask Alison for help on almost every question. Miyu got to a question she didn't understand, she looked to Alison who was busy helping about three boys. Oddly all of the boys were bugging her, even the smart guys.

Miyu decided not to ask Alison so instead she turned to Mel, who was also watching Alison. "Mel, can you help me with something?" she asked.

"I haven't gotten there yet." Mel said staring forward. Miyu looked over and Mel was still on first page. "It's entertaining to watch. Alison's been asked on five dates and she said yes to all of them." Mel said, adding another line to her tally.

"But she's supposed to go with me to the elementary school when they plant a memorial tree for Arzoo." Miyu said glancing over at Alison.

"Maybe she doesn't have a date at that time." Miyu looked in front of her. There was different boys talking to Alison now. Alison seemed to not have heard Miyu and Mel talk. Miyu stared down at her desk and pouted.

"I'll go with you if you don't want to go alone. Alison's going to be busy after school." Mel looked down at the piece of paper that she was keeping track of Alison's dates on.

"Thanks Mel, if it's not too much trouble." She glanced around the class and noticed the girls were talking a lot and not doing the assigned work. The boys were paying attention to Alison. "Why is no one doing the classwork?" Miyu asked Mel.

"We did most of this already." Mel replied adding another check to her list. "No one seems to want to tell because she is still upset. It's a good chance for you to catch up." Miyu spent the rest of the class time doing just what Mel said.

The rest of the day went by as usual. The only difference being that Alison had been talking to boys all day and barely had any time to talk Miyu and Mel. It was the end of the day and Miyu decided to remind Alison about the memorial tree.

"Ali can I talk to you for a second?" Miyu said walking in front of Alison and two random boys.

"Don't be rude we are talking to Alison. Wait your turn." one of the boys said putting his arm in front of Alison.

"It's ok, Marcus. Miyu is my best friend." Alison insisted, looking at the boys who nodded and backed away. "So what's the problem?" Alison asked.

"Are you coming to the elementary to watch them plant the memorial tree?" Miyu asked. Alison looked shocked for a second but then shook her head.

"I forgot and I have three dates to get ready for. Sorry Miyu, I'll go some other day." Alison said looking back at the two boys she was

with. "But Miyu, isn't it awesome those two are the hottest guys in grade eleven. One of them even has his own car! And they want me to be their girlfriend."

"That's great and all, but aren't you gonna have to choose only one guy at some point?" Mel said from behind Alison.

"I said I'm unsure about just one boyfriend, and all the guys are ok with me dating others." Alison replied as yet another boy walked by and whistled at her.

"Miyu, Alison has more important things to do. If we keep messing around you're going to miss them planting the tree." Mel said looking at the time on her cell phone.

"Are you sure, Alison?" Miyu asked giving her friend a pleading look. Alison shook her head and walked back over to the boys she was talking to earlier.

"let's go." Mel said looking at Miyu who was disappointed. "You can the visit the tree with her later. If you aren't there when they plant it you'll feel bad." Miyu nodded and started to walk out of the school with Mel.

The elementary school Arzoo attended was about a thirty minute walk from the highschool. It was the school that Miyu and Alison attended until this year. The schools in the area had kindergarten schools, elementary schools that were grade one until grade eight, and highschool which was grade nine to grade twelve.

When Miyu and Mel got there a boy about Arzoo's age was placing the tree in the hole they dug up. He had black hair that stuck out at the sides, kind of looking like cat ears. The teacher looked over and saw Miyu and Mel walk over. She was Arzoo's teacher and also Miyu and Alison's teacher when they were younger.

"Miyu, you made it. We are about to plant the tree." The teacher looked around. "Is Alison coming?"

"No, she was busy." Miyu said. The boy looked up at Miyu. He had big green eyes that made him look even more like a cat.

"Are you Zoo-zoo's cousin? Are you going to help me plant the tree?" the little boy asked Miyu.

"Yes to both questions." Miyu nodded, smiling at the little boy.

Miyu and the boy put the tree in the ground and covered the base with dirt. All the students in Arzoo's grade gathered around the tree and placed a pink rose, Arzoo's favourite flower, underneath the tree. While the teacher, a couple students and Miyu talked about Arzoo; Mel stood back watching, then noticed that Emily was standing nearby.

"What brings you here?" Mel asked looking towards Emily.

"You know why I am here." Emily said nodding at the little boy that planted the tree with Miyu. "I miss her, and so does he." Emily looked over to the group of students and noticed they were all folding their hands and praying. Mel and Emily also folded their hands. They all said amen and dispersed from the tree. Miyu and the little boy walked towards Mel and Emily.

"Mama, you made it!" the little boy ran over and hugged Emily.

"Mama?" Miyu tilted her head. "Wait, if you're fourteen and he's nine...Mel, can people have babies at age five?"

"Toby, I told you not to call me that in public." Emily said, blushing at Miyu and Mel staring at her.

"Don't worry, mama. They are magical like you are." Toby said pointing to the soul gem ring on Miyu's hand. "And her name is mew!"

Emily sighed and looked at her ring. She then noticed Toby was kneeling with his arms in front of his knees.

"Toby act like a human, people will think we're weird." Emily sighed.

Suddenly a grey cat walked by. Toby stood on all fours and started making hissing noises at the cat. "My humans! back away other cat, this is my territory!" Toby snarled followed by more hissing noises.

"You got some explaining to do." Miyu said watching the other cat walk away.

"I guess I can trust you." Emily mumbled. "Plus, you've seen how Toby acts."

"Let's get ice cream I love ice cream." Toby cheered rubbing against Emily's legs. He got up from all fours and yawned. "I'm tired though, I wanna sit it the sun."

"There is an ice cream store around the corner. The last time Arzoo and I went we asked if we could get the ice cream dipped in chocolate twice and they did But Arzoo couldn't finish fast enough so she got chocolate all over her hands." Miyu giggled. After a few seconds Miyu looked down and looked upset.

"Are you okay, Mew?" Toby said looking at Miyu innocently.

"Yeah...Come on, I'll show you where it is." Miyu started walking towards the ice cream store, though she paused and took out her cell phone.

"Why did she stop?" Emily said looking at Mel who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Ali...yes, I know you have a date...no it's not that...Where is the ice cream shop...yes, I know we went there like twice a month but I forgot...ok thank you." Miyu said talking into the cell phone.

"Oh she is calling Alison." Mel realised, walking a bit faster to catch up with Miyu.

Miyu lead the others down the street to a small strip mall. It was only about a five minute walk from the elementary school. Emily stared at the two girls in front of her, then glanced at Toby with a worried look on her face.

"What is it, Mama? Do you not like them?" Toby asked.

"No...I'm just worried. What if they judge us like everyone else?" Emily said holding Toby's hand.

*~ *

The group sat at a table with their ice cream. They picked a table that was far from other people so no one would bother their discussion. Miyu had gotten a vanilla chocolate dipped ice cream. Emily bought plain vanilla ice cream which she took a few bites of and gave the rest to Toby who was licking the ice cream out of a bowl.

"Toby, use the spoon." Emily said putting the plastic spoon in his hand.

"But it's quicker this way." Toby pouted, though he reluctantly scooped ice cream with his spoon.

Mel had ordered last and it took the longest. She walked over and sat down with a three scooped ice cream cone dipped in chocolate with sprinkles and cookie crumbs.

"What flavors did you get?" Miyu asked.

"Orange creamsicle, peanut & banana and bubble gum." Mel said, thinking for a second.

"Uh, that's quite a bit of sugar isn't it?" Miyu said re examining the ice cream.

"Probably." Mel said taking a bite of the chocolate covering.

"I guess you want to hear why Toby is so, well... cat like." Emily took out her soul gem and looked into the light of it. "It all started about five months ago."

"What are you going to talk about?" Toby asked.

Emily looked at Toby and took out a small pen shaped object and handed it to him. Toby looked at it and pressed the small button that made a light come out of it. He aimed the laser pointer to the table and started to chase it with his other hand.

"Toby wasn't always a human." Emily sighed glancing down at Toby.

Miyu and Mel stared at Emily. How could a human not be a human before? Miyu looked at Toby again and noticed he was acting odd for a person.

"Toby was my cat." Emily admitted, looking at Toby again. "One day he ran out of the house and got attacked by another cat." Emily took a deep breath. It was obvious that she was holding back tears.

"Emily, you don't need to tell us if you don't want to." Miyu said looking at Toby. It was hard to believe that he was originally a cat, but since they were dealing with magic anything could be possible.

"No, I want to tell you." Emily grabbed Toby's hand. He looked up at her with his big eyes. "I was devastated when we first found him." Emily gulped. "Not alive, I must have spent hours in my room crying."

"Why? It's just a cat." Mel said eating more of her ice cream cone.

Emily glared at Mel. "He wasn't just a cat he was my best friend. He would always listen and it didn't matter how my day when I got home he would greet me and cheer me up." Emily looked at Toby who was now laying his head on the table napping.

"You wished for your cat back." Miyu said looking at boy. She had been noticing Toby's cat like features. Watching him laying his head on Emily's arm proved that this boy once was a cat.

"Kuybey said that I could not bring him back to life. So I wished for him to take him a human form with my cat's memories." She sighed once more. "It worked, but obviously no one believed me except Arzoo. The police are still looking for his non-existant parents."

"That's so sad. Don't worry, Emily. I believe you." Miyu said grabbing Emily's free hand. "Ali wasn't sure we could trust you, but I know we can! We are going to find the magical girl killer and avenge Arzoo's death." She cheered, standing up. "Let's look for witches

right now!" Miyu held out her soul gem and moved it around for traces of a witch, and began walking away.

"Seems like someone had too much sugar." Mel stated, finishing the bubble gum scoop of ice cream. "You can follow her if you want. I'm sure Miyu will let you drop Toby off at your house."

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't leave her alone." Emily nodded. Mel stood up and walked a few steps ahead. "You know, you speak about your cat into the past tense, despite him being right next to you. Do you really believe he is your cat?" Mel asked turning to Emily.

"Yes of course he is. He remembers everything." Emily replied. She stared down at the boy, he was waking up. "He acts just like the original Toby." Emily said, as Toby stretched.

"If you say so. Just so you know, it's not hard to manipulate memories." Mel brushed her hair to the side. "I just remembered something important I had to do. Please excuse my sudden departure."

"Toby?" Emily looked away from Toby.

"What is it, Mama?" Toby replied.

"You're my cat right?" Emily looked down at her feet.

"Of course I am." Toby smiled at his 'mama'.

"I just needed to hear it." Emily turned and smiled at Toby. "Let's catch up to Miyu and then I'll drop you off at home."

Emily started walking and Toby ran up to her and held her hand. The two of them walked over to Miyu. Miyu smiled and grabbed Toby's other hand. Little did they know, but their blue soul gems were steadily getting darker.


	6. Chapter 6: Emily's Struggle

_I proofread this chapter myself but the grammar is still probably bad . I was too impatient to wait for one of the people who wanted to proof read to come online so yeah sorry about that. _

_Thanks for reading :) _

* * *

Puella Magi Mel Magica  
Ch.6:

"Emily wake up we're going to be late." Emily's younger sister Caitlin said opening the door to Emily's bedroom. "The kid's waiting for you."

"You're 12 you can take him I'm tired." Emily said rolling up in the blanket. All of the witch hunting caused Emily to be super tired. She could hardly stay awake after 8pm, unless she was focused on fighting.

Caitlin sighed and sat at the end of Emily's bed. "I told you if you are going to spend random nights with your secret boyfriend you have to tell me." Caitlin said winking at her older sister. Emily sat up and threw her pillow at her sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't have a boyfriend!" Emily said stretching. Emily stood up and waddled over to the mirror. For some reason recently her skin had started to become pale. It must have been because she had been staying up to fight witches.

Emily's sister left the room so Emily could get changed. She slipped on her skirt and buttoned her shirt. As she got to the last button she looked at the ring on her finger. Over the past few days she had noticed her soul was getting darker. Emily finished getting changed and walked to the front door.

"Mommy you need to eat breakfast or you will be tired." Toby said looking up at Emily. Toby looked up at Emily but suddenly ran looked to a tree and ran onto the front lawn. "Squirrel!"

"That kid is weird. I hope the police find his parents too." Caitlin said watching Toby chase a squirrel.

"Yeah..." Emily looked away for a second.

"Don't tell me you still believe that kid is our dead cat." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"He acts just like a cat." Emily noticed Toby had stopped chasing the squirrel and was sitting in a sunny spot.

"It just a coincidence a young boy named Toby got lost and thought our house was his house. It like confused your mind." Caitlin looked concerned at her sister.

Emily looked at her hands. "It was a miracle." Emily mumbled.

"I wonder why he is playing along with your story." Caitlin wondered. "I'll walk with him to school. You go inside and eat something you look exhausted."

Emily walked inside and put some bread in the toaster. As she waited for the toast she looked over at a picture of a younger Caitlin and herself sitting in front of a Christmas tree. A black cat was sitting on discarded wrapping paper. She took the picture off the fridge.

"Toby why did you have to leave me so soon." Emily looked at the picture. She wiped a tear away from her eye.

There was a knock on the door. Emily quickly finished putting peanut butter on her toast and rushed to the door. After the door knocked the second time Emily opened the door and say Alison waiting there.

"Good morning?" Emily said looking strangely at Alison. "You don't have a date this morning." It had been a few days since Alison had made her wish because of that Alison had been on dates all day. She usually had a guy walk her to school, another one ate lunch with her and another would walk her home. As a result she spent barely any time with Miyu.

"We need to talk." Alison stared at Emily. "But before we do you need to know I don't completely trust you. But Miyu decided to trust you."

"If you are going to ask me if I am the magical girl killer, I assure you that I am not. I would give anything to have saved Arzoo." Emily said taking a bite of the toast I'm her hand.

"I know you're not." Alison stared at Emily. She knew Emily was not the magical girl killer but she felt as if she knew something Miyu, Mel and herself didn't know. "This is about the green magical girl with the weird wings." Alison's cellphone rang but she ignored it.

Emily turned around and grabbed her school bag and locked the door behind her. "What about her?"

"She isn't normal. Something is strange about her and since you have been a girl for longer I figure you may have more information about her than I do." Alison said following Emily who started walking ahead.

"She appeared here around 4 months ago, a month after I made my wish and met Arzoo." Emily looked back towards Alison. "She stole the grief seed we got but that was it. I didn't even know her name until she told you."

Alison looked unsatisfied with Emily's answer. There was something suspicious about that girl but none of them could figure it out.

"You think she is the magical girl killer?" Emily asked looking forward.

"Possibly, I don't want to say for sure." Alison shrugged. "It's you, Mel or her."

"So you don't trust your friend either?" Emily replied.

"Arzoo died the night Miyu made her wish and we only met Mel at school that day." Alison's cellphone went off once again. "I don't think it is Mel but I don't want to exclude the possibility that it is."

Emily stopped walking and turned around to Alison. "Have you thought about something else being the cause of Magical girls dying?"

"Like who?" Alison replied.

"Not a person but something." Emily took out her soul gem. Her soul gem was darker and there appeared to be something black shining inside it."It's darker, why is that? There is so much we don't know about these."

Alison looked at the soul gem and took out hers. Alison stared at the two gems. Despite them being different colours Emily's was dull in comparison. Emily took a deep breath and changed the soul gem back into a ring.

"Maybe Mel and Nanabey know a way to fix it?" Alison said feeling worried for some reason.  
"They would have offered by now unless they are hiding something." Emily turned around and walked away in the opposite direction. "I'm not going to school. I need to find someone."

"But how are you going to find her?" Alison asked following Emily knowing who she was talking about. "It's not like you can leave a message for her on facebook to come and meet you."

"That would be easier but I have my ways. Go to Miyu's house she has been calling you." Emily took out her phone and showing Alison a message from Miyu that asked if she knew where Alison was.

"She doesn't need to call me I was going to see her at school." Alison mumbled. Emily shrugged and walked away from Alison.

As soon as she was far away enough from Alison and no one was around her. "Kyubey I know you are watching me Toby said so! I want to talk with you!"

Kyubey jumped out from a nearby bush. The weird creature walked up towards Emily. "Do I need to tell you again that I would be around more if I didn't have more important girls to keep watch on."

"Yeah whatever, I want to know where Kelly is." Emily said as Kyubey. "I need to speak to her."

Emily picked up Kyubey by the ears and held him in front of her face. "She is difficult to find."

"I don't care you'll find here or else." Emily threatened. Kyubey looked at her. Emily dropped Kyubey on the ground.

Kyubey started walking and Emily followed the creature until they got to a small apartment complex. Kyubey looked up to the top of building then back at Emily. "She is up there however a witch is also present."

Emily took out her soul gem and noticed it was shining to show that there was a witch nearby. She reached in her pocket to grab her cell phone.

"Are you sure you want to fight alone?" Kyubey said turning and walking away from Emily.  
"I'll be ok. Plus if she is in there then I'll probably be ok." Emily said still holding the phone in her pocket. "I can call Miyu even if it will take a while."

Miyu was sitting in front of her house waiting for Alison. She stared at her cell phone hoping for a message. Ever since Alison made her wish she was with boys most of the time. But today she promised to walk with Miyu to school.

"What am I thinking? She doesn't want to be around me anymore." Miyu closed her cell phone. She heard it ring and rushed to check the message. The message was not from Alison but from Emily. It said only one word.

**_ Witch _**

Miyu stood up and held out her soul gem. And noticed it was showing that there was a witch nearby. She typed something in to her cell phone and started to look for where the witch was.

Alison's phone chimed to say that she had gotten a message. Once again it was from Miyu but unlike the last ones that were filled with emoticons. This one was a bit longer and serious.

**_ Alison I don't know where you are right now.  
But there is a witch and Emily may be in danger.  
I'm not going to school until the witch is gone.  
I don't want you to get hurt so don't fight with us.  
Just go to school. _**

Alison looked at the message and pouted. She was a magical girl too, she saved Miyu and Mel last time. She was going to get rid of the witch if Miyu wanted her to or not.

Mel was almost at the school and her cell phone vibrated. She looked at the message and it was from Miyu.

**_ Melly there is a witch and it would be a big help with you helped  
Emily texted me and she may be in trouble. OTL  
Hope to see you soon 3 ^_^b _ **

Mel chuckled at the message. She shrugged her shoulders "The four of them can handle it." She continued to walk to school.

Emily entered the witch's labyrinth at the top of the apartment complex. The area around her started to change. The walls and ground were a mix of Julia and Mandelbrot fractals. There was a mist of white light at her feet and in front of her that looked like it was the area she could walk on.

She proceeded with caution and would transform until completely necessary. In the distance she could see a few familiars that she recognized as letters of the Braille alphabet. None of the familiars attacked her so Emily felt as if she was safe for a while.

As she walked around the labyrinth she noticed she had started to a great sense of loneliness. There was no one in sight and the numbers of familiars had been increasing.  
She continued to walk forward until she found either Kelly or the witch.

Miyu followed her soul gem until she got to an apartment complex. She looked around to see if she could see Emily or not hatched grief seeds. Emily wasn't clear if the witch was active or not. It probably was because she could see no sign of Emily. She transformed into her magical girl form and jumped onto the roof.

She held out her soul gem and a portal opened. As she entered she heard someone call out her name but she was already inside.

Upon entering the labyrinth she looked around. "This place looks like the result of me playing around on Photoshop." Miyu said still looking around for Emily.

Emily walked for what felt like an hour until she saw a green figure in the distance. "There you are." Emily smiled. All the familiars wiggled around and started to run off in the direction that Emily came from. "Something else caught their attention. Perfect."

The green magical girl heard Emily's voice and turned around. "Oh so I see this was who Kyubey brought here." She said turning around. Kelly was in her magical girl outfit already.

"I have questions and you better answer them!" Emily transformed and held out her wand.  
"I have no reason to fight you." Kelly said looking at Emily.

"I do." Emily growled at Kelly. Emily stared at Kelly and put her hand with her wand behind her back. Emily suddenly felt a weird mix of angry, sad and tired. "Are you the magical girl killer?"

Kelly smirked. "What is the point of answering that you wouldn't believe if I said no and if I said yes you would be curious of why I said yes so easily? Plus you have more important things to worry about." Kelly pointed to Emily's darkened soul gem.

"What do you know about it?!" Emily said angrily holding out her wand again.  
Kelly turned around to look away from Emily. "Ask your other questions."

"Fine but I'm coming back to that one." Emily lowered her wand. "You were with Alison when she made her wish. You convinced her to become a magical girl."

"That is not a question. It was only a matter of time before she made her wish. I merely helped her make her choice quicker. If I didn't Miyuki and…Mel would probably be dead." She replied oddly pausing a bit before saying Mel's name.

"Don't you even care? You do know your leading innocent people into danger don't you?" Emily said sadly.

"Why does it matter to you? They wanted to become magical girls." Kelly replied simply.  
"You're tricking them into becoming magical girls…what would you gain from that?" Emily asked. She could hear the familiars in the distance.

"You wouldn't want to know." Kelly sighed. She turned around to face Emily.

*~*  
"There are so many of them." Miyu said breathing heavily as she smacked the familiars with her fighting stick.

More and more Braille letters attacked her. It did not her so much until one hit her on the left shoulder, near her soul gem. It felt was if she was hit by a car. Miyu collapsed and the familiars piled on top of her.

She tried to hit them off of her but whenever she tried more would appear and continue to swarm around her. Two of the familiars held down her arms.

She could not fight back but her arms and legs were covered in small familiars. Miyu felt as if she was going to die. Miyu closed her eyes but the pain suddenly stopped. She felt the weight of the familiars disappear and she let out a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and could someone with blonde hair but the rest was kind of blurry.

"Thank goodness Mel it took you long enough." Miyu smiled at the blonde girl. She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was not Mel but Alison.

"So you rather have her help you?" Alison mumbled.

"I told you to go to school! It's not safe for you to be here!" Miyu said angrily.  
Alison walked in front of Miyu. She put her dagger up to her forehead and it disappeared into her red star shaped soul gem. "That's twice I saved you and that is after you became a magical girl."

Miyu struggled to stand up. Using her fighting stick as a crutch she helped herself up. Her cheek, hand and left shoulder were bleeding. The wound on her should was millimetres from her soul gem.

"Alison we can run from her." Miyu wiped the blood off her cheek. "Mel, Emily and that other girl can stop the witch."

"Those monsters barley touched your soul gem and look what it did to you." Alison turned slightly and looked at Miyu who was no longer using her fighting stick as a crutch. She noticed Miyu's soul gem was even darker. She turned back quickly and walked away from the path of light that Emily had walked on before.

"I'm fine, let's just go." Miyu said looking away from Alison for a second.

"No. I want to ask Mel some questions. Emily and your soul gems are getting darker while hers is as bright as ever." Alison looked around for any sight of one of the other magical girls.

Kelly, who was now facing Emily, smiled at her. "Kyubey told me about your wish. Do really think someone with your magic capabilities could place an existing soul in a new body?"

"Of course I could I did it didn't I?" Emily said sounding confident at first but as the question went on she became unsure.

"I don't know for sure if you did or not." Kelly walked closer to Emily. "My theory is you're your wished caused the creation of a new body and the manipulation of its memories to believe it was your cat. Creation abilities and memory manipulation are fairly common magical abilities. However they could prove to be very useful."

Emily stood still, could that be the truth. There was not much Emily had known about her powers she could attacking with magical beams and had some minor healing abilities but there could be more.

"You could help me if you want to. I could use those abilities for my goal, I could help you find out if you have them or not." Kelly smiled creepily walking around Emily.

"No. If you're asking for my help like this than it proves you are up to no good." Emily shook her head and held out her wand again.

Kelly sighed a little bit but smiled creepily again. "I was trying to be nice you know. You remind me a lot of someone I know. She as well made a wish in hopes to help someone but it didn't work in her favour in the end."

Emily's heart felt weird similar to the feeling when she made her contract. "My wish worked perfectly."

"I wish for my cat Toby to come back in human form. With all of his memories, and personality, but with human intelligence." Kelly quoted Emily's wish as if she was around to hear Emily make the wish. "Not one mention of his soul. What makes a being what they are? If your soul was in a different body would you still be the same person?"  
Emily looked at her soul gem. It hurt her to even think of answers to these questions.

"I have seen people's personalities change with a single event in their lives. As for memories they disappear with time." Kelly shrugged her shoulders and stretched. "What does that leave?"

Emily stared at Kelly. Kelly's eyes stared back with a weird almost soul-less expression. "Are you saying Toby the little boy I walk to school has no soul?!" Emily clutched her fist and grinded her teeth.

"No he just has a different soul." Kelly turned away from Emily. "You know you were hell bent on attacking me when you first saw me. Yet most of this time I have had my back facing you. You're not attacking me because you know I'm right."

Emily shook her head. "You are wrong!" Emily replied. "Toby is my cat he has to be!" Emily could feel her shoulders shaking.

"The truth is truth whether you believe it or not. Now excuse me I got a witch to kill before it kills your friends." Kelly said brushing her hair out of the way. "If it is true no one believes you anyway."

"Get your ass back here!" Emily said was Kelly walked away. "Toby said he was my cat are you calling him a liar?"

"No he just has fake memories." Kelly said smiling at Emily one last time before she ran off to get rid of the witch.

Alison walked around ahead of Miyu. Miyu was walking slowly behind Alison. They walked for quite some time without a sign of the witch and very few familiars which were easily to beat.

"I see something up a head!" Miyu said pointing forward.

"It's her!" Alison saw the green magical standing in front of a figure that was disappearing.

By the time they got to the green magical girl she was holding a grief seed in her hand. "It took you two long enough." Kelly smiled putting the grief seed in her pocket.  
"Where's Emily!" Miyu said holding out her fighting stick.

"I had a talk with her earlier." Kelly replied as the witch's barrier disappeared around them. "You'll see her soon enough."

Miyu and Alison watched as Kelly walked away. Miyu looked at Alison and the both walk around looking for Emily.

Not too far away Emily was sitting in the park. "Maybe she's right." Emily sighed. She transformed back into her school uniform and sat back down having no energy to stand up any longer. "She probably is. Everyone is right it's insane to think that my cat was turned into a human."

Suddenly Toby appeared in front of her. "There you are mama, I sensed that you were in danger and came running."

"Leave me alone. You're just a fake. Your memories are fake, your personality is a fake and you are just a fake" Emily started to cry. "No one could replace my Toby."

"Just leave me alone!" Emily yelled. She took out her soul gem. There was a large crack in it. "I'm insane no one would want to be around me and it's all your fault." Toby looked sad and started to cry. He slowly walked away from Emily and started to run once he was far enough.

"I'm such a fool." Emily cried and she felt a ripping pain from her chest.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll protect you

Puella Magi Mel Magica

Ch 7: I'll protect you.

A witch's barrier disappeared around two magical girls. It was winter so the two girls transformed out of their magical girl outfits and into what they were wearing before. There was about 15cm The taller girl looked down to the shorter girl who was holding out her orange soul gem. Recently the girls have noticed that there was something different about the orange soul gem.

"Arzoo, are you sure that Kyubey said anything about your soul gem?" the taller girl look at her own soul gem which was still bright blue.

"I don't believe so he disappeared shortly after I made my wish. He said he had more important business to attend to and left." Arzoo said looking up to the other girl.

Emily brushed the snow off her bangs. She changed her soul gem turned back into it's ring form. Emily looked down at Arzoo.

"Don't worry Emi, I'm sure my soul gem being a bit darker means nothing." Arzoo smiled. A strong wind blew and caused Arzoo to lose balance and fall into the snow.

Emily covered her mouth and laughed. She extended her hand out to help the younger girl up from the snowy ground.

*~* Present time *~*

"Breaking news, another 3 minors have gone missing. The police have yet to release the names of the two most recent missing children. The older one is 14 year old girl Emily Taylor. Once again we would like to repeat if you have any information of any of the missing children please contact the police immediately. Now back to Adam for the weather." The news reporter said shuffling the papers on the news desk.

Miyu's mom walked passed the living room holding a oddly full laundry basket in her hands. Since it was Saturday she was not working and had to catch up on the laundry. Her eyes turned to the tv as she noticed the name of the missing girl. She put down the laundry and sat on the couch to watch to tv see if any other information was announced.

"Mom can you turn down the tv it is giving me a headache." Miyu said walking from the other side of their one floor 2 bedroom house. She was still in her pajamas despite it being 11am. She wore a long blue t-shirt and black shorts.

"Miyu what is your friend Emily's last name?" Miyu's mom asked turning down the tv.

Miyu glanced at the tv seeing that her mother was watching the news. "Her last name is Taylor." Miyu replied.

She was aware that Emily had been missing. Since Emily sent her the text message yesterday no one had heard anything from her. Emily wasn't around after the battle with the witch nor was she at school that day. Miyu even went to Emily's house that night and her mother said she never came home. Emily's mother mentioned that Emily's sister and Toby had went to look for Emily saying Toby knew a place where Emily may be.

"My sweet little Miyuki so much is happening around you." Miyu's mother said standing up and hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, as long as I'm alive I can be happy." Miyu said standing completely still as her mother hugged her.

*~* Elsewhere *~*

"Toby where are we?" Caitlin said looking around the strange area around them. Everything was different shades of grey around them and there was only a black ground beneath them.

The two of them wandered into strange place while looking for Emily. They went to where Toby had seen Emily last and they ended up here.

"I don't know but I sense mama here." Toby sniffed the air. "It feels different though." Toby turned around to Caitlin. "You didn't have to follow me here."

"I want to find Emily I can't picture my life without my big sister so I can't just wait at home for her not knowing if she will come back or not." Caitlin said taking a deep breath. "It is kind of scary here."

*~* Alison's house*~*

Alison combed her hair which she left out of her usual pigtail style. She braided the front part of her hair and tied them back like a headband. She put on a significant amount of makeup she had red lip stick and pink eyeshadow among other things. She wore a short red dress that was tight and was mid thigh length and matching red heels.

Alison walked down the stairs as she could in heels. Her mother would be against her dressing like this so she had to get out of the house as fast as she could. However just as she was about to open the door her mother appeared in the hallway behind her.

"Where do you think you are going missy?" Alison's mother said staring at her daughter.

"I told you I'm going to hang out with Miyu. Don't save dinner for me I don't know when I'll be back." Alison said as she opened the door.

"You are not going out dressed like that. Girls your age have been going missing recently I don't want you attracting unnecessary attention to yourself. Get changed right now." Alison's mother instrusted.

"No, I'm not a baby and I'm not stupid like those girls I can defend myself." Alison replied angrily.

"Don't make me call your father down here." Alison's mom threatened. Alison's mother was more strict but could be convinced to not punish her kids. Her father on the other hand would most likely pick her up bring her to her room and not let her leave the house until she got changed.

"Adults are dumb. Why won't you let me have any fun. Miyu's mom let's her do whatever she wants to." Alison pouted crossing her arms.

"You rather be a part of a broken family? I don't think Miyu or her mother enjoy living in a small house living paycheck to paycheck because they had to run away from her abusive father." Alison's mother rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"At least she isn't treated like a baby. I can do whatever I want now!" Alison said walking out of the house.

"You are only 14. I demand you come back here right now and get changed!" Alison's mother demanded.

Alison kept walking until she could no longer see the house. So what if her father came and got her, she had a date to get to with one of the most popular boys in school.

"When did the bus stop get so far away." Alison mumbled to herself.

A car drove up from behind her and honked the horn. Alison stopped and the car pulled up beside her. Inside was a man who was around 25 years old. "Beautiful girls shouldn't be walking alone like this. Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going downtown near Saint Peters catholic high school." Alison replied staring at the man. He had dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm going that direction, why don't you let me drive you. I pretty little thing like you should not be wandering the streets alone." He replied in a deep manly voice. All the boys at her school had voices that were not as deep or their voices would crack all the time it was kind of annoying. But this man had the perfect voice.

Alison wondered if she should go. The bus was crowded this time of day and she would have to pay for the bus. If she did take the offer she would get there earlier without having to go on the bus. "If you don't mind." Alison blushed.

The man got out of his car and walked over to the passenger side of the car and held open the door for Alison. Alison sat down in the car. It was so nice in his car, the cars the guys at school hardly ever had cars and if they did the cars were the crappy ones they got from used car lots or ones they helped their dads fix. This car had leather seats that had seat warmers and the dashboard was shiny.

"So what is your name young lady?" he asked getting into the car.

"Alison." Alison replied watching him turn on the car. His car keys had 4 keys on it and a number of key chains. The one that caught her eye was a the astrological sign for leo, she noticed the rubies on the word Leo under the symbol.

"Just Alison no last name?" he chuckled turning on the backing up lights. Alison didn't answer, her mother warned her about never telling strangers her full name.

"Your a Leo?" Alison pointed to the keychain.

"Oh that I'm a Virgo but my name is Leo." He said looking at the keychain. "I bet your a leo your since that was the first thing you noticed."

"Yeah." Alison mumbled.

Alison and Leo talked the whole way to the high school. He parked next to the high school and unlocked the car doors. She even told him her age and he didn't care that she was 14 and said age didn't matter.

"Thank you for the ride is there anyway I can thank you?" Alison said smiling.

"You can give me your cellphone number?" Leo smiled taking out his cellphone and handed it to Alison.

Alison blushed and typed the number into his cellphone and handed it back to him. "I'm not sure if I should have given my number to you." Alison said covering her cheeks.

"Why your mommy will get mad? Your all grown up you can make your own decisions." Leo smiled brushing a hair away from Alison's face.

"I have to go I don't want my friend to wait." Alison said opening the car door.

"How about a kiss before you go?" Leo asked. Alison's face went even redder. "Don't worry just on the cheek."

Alison gulped and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks were not covered in acne like most of the guys at school. His face also had evenly spread amounts of stubble. Even the boys that did have facial hair it was usually uneven or messy.

"I have to go meet someone as well. I'll send you a message then we can have more fun. I know a really nice jewelry store that is having a secret sale this weekend." Leo said winking as Alison left the car.

The car drove away and rubbed her cheeks. She took out her phone and saw it was 11 am, she was an hour early for her date. She texted the boy she was meeting later asking him to come earlier. He replied extremely quickly saying he was on the way.

Alison sat down on a nearby park bench. Whenever men passed by they would look at her, smile and or wink. Alison smiled the thought of strangers thinking she was pretty, it was amazing. She felt bad that she had to turn down a bunch of guys because she had previous plans with a 14 year old. The older men could buy her presents and can have lunch somewhere that wasn't McDonalds or some other fast food place.

"Sorry I took so long." A teenage boy said practically jumping off his bike. Alison looked at him. She had a crush on him for a few months last year. What did she see in him? He had pimples on his forehead and had plain ugly brown hair. He may be one of the cutest boys in school but he was no match for men she saw earlier.

"So let's get this over with." Alison shrugged. She had a date with a 9th grader at 1pm and then a movie date at 2 pm with a 10th grader and another 10th grader at 4. Finally she had a date with one of her brother's friends at 6pm. Her brother disapproved with him dating his sister, but he was 18 she couldn't resist dating a 12th grader.

The boy handed her a dried rose. "It's from roses my dad got for my mother for valentines day." The boy rubbed the back of his looked at the rose. "A dead flower?"

"Your friend Miyu told me you love dried flowers." The boy looked discouraged.

"I used to but then I realized they are stupid." Alison said tossing the flower on the ground. "Your lucky you got a date with me. I can do way better than you." Alison rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I know you said you wanted to go to McDonalds but my parents lent me their bank card we could go somewhere better. They said to only take 40 dollars but you deserve way better." He apologized kneeling down and begging for forgiveness.

"How about that Italian restaurant?" Alison asked in a cute voice. She had gone their once on her mom's 40th birthday and she loved it. Her mother said it was too expensive to go to all the time. It was only 35 dollars for an entrée and a dessert.

"My parents went there. Their bill was like 80 dollars...that's twice what my parents told me to take out. I had to beg for more than 20 dollars." The boy said grumbling a little bit.

"oh parents are so cheap. My dad makes 80 dollars in 4 hours, they can just pick up an extra shift. I really want to go." Alison pouted opening her eyes wide giving a puppy dog look.

The boy looked down for a second. But then looked back to Alison. "ok let's go." he smiled.

"Awesome your so amazing!" Alison cheered. "Let me just send a text to cancel my plans for 1pm." She took out her cellphone and scrolled down to the number listed under date 2. She wrote a message that said something more important happened.

Alison grabbed the boys hand and started to walk to the restaurant which was nearby. While walking they walked past a electronic store that had the news on.

"Breaking news about the 3 missing minors..." the boy stopped and looked at the tv.

"Hey let's stop for a second, the girl that disappeared yesterday is in my class. Emily Taylor, I saw Your friend and the new girl hanging out with her." He watched the tv as the headline on the bottom changed to 'Police release names'. Alison pouted a bit since didn't want to stop but decided to listen anyways.

"Police have just released the names of the children that have disappeared this morning." the news reported said as a picture appeared in the side on the screen of the missing kids. "As reported earlier 14 year old Emily Taylor went missing a little over 24 hours ago. The other two children are 12 year old Caitlin Taylor and 9 year old Toby. The boy was found in the Taylor household 5 months ago police are still looking for the boys parents."

Alison tugged on the boys arm. "let's go." Alison was worried but really why would it ruin her day because Emily went missing. Her sister was probably just looking for her and got lost.

"And where are you off to in a such a hurry." A girls voice said from behind them.

Alison turned around and saw Mel who waved and smiled at Alison. "I'm on a date can't it wait." Alison said.

"Probably not." Mel looked at Alison. _'There is a witch nearby. I'm guessing that Emily disappeared in the witches labyrinth.' _Mel said telepathically to Alison.

_'So she can handle herself.' _Alison said walking ahead a bit.

"Alison this is more important than your date with this guy...What was his name again?" Mel said smirking a bit. Alison didn't reply. "Do you even know his name?"

"...Of course I do." Alison said crossing her arms. "His name is Joshua."

"Actually his name is Luke." Mel said looking towards the boy.

"She right but you can call me whatever you want Alison." Luke said grabbing Alison's hand.

Mel's cellphone beeped singling that she had gotten a message. Mel looked at her phone and saw the message and quickly texted the person back.

"That was Miyu, she's going to look for Emily's sister and Toby. Are you in or not." Mel said putting the cellphone in her pocket.

Alison pouted, she looked at the soul gem on her finger it was part of being a magical girl to fight witches. She couldn't just ditch Luke especially after he said he was going to disobey his parents for her.

"Alison I understand if you want to go with your friends. If Emily's sister is missing and Miyu knows where to find her you should probably help her. Your such a great person for helping." Luke said letting go of Alison's hand.

"Fine I'll go with you." Alison grumbled. Luke waved and started walking towards where he had parked his bike.

Mel smiled and looked at her soul gem. "I've pin pointed the location of a witch she should be in the park next to apartment where the witch was last time."

"Did you have to bug me? You and Miyu can handle a witch. Emily probably is in the process of destroying the witch as we speak." Alison crossed her arms.

Mel started to walk in the direction of the park they were going to. Alison walked behind her looking at guys who passed smiling or winking back at them.

"You know I was worried that you were going to regret making a wish but I see that you are enjoying it." Mel said brushing one of her bangs away from her face.

"Why would I regret it. I didn't make a dumb wish like you did, wishing to be a magical girl was a waste wasn't it." Alison said defensively.

"I made my wish to help a magical girl I knew and looked up to I said the first thing to come to my head I do not regret my wish at all. Much like Miyu I made a wish to protect someone even if it was a selfish wish." Mel clutched her fist. "People like you and Emily make selfish wishes that only benefit yourself."

Alison did not reply she just continued walking behind Mel. Mel turned around and stopped to look at Alison. "You should stop ignoring Miyu it's not good to ignore your allies or you will be alone."

_'You could always just go ahead they will find you after.' _Nanabey said standing next to Miyu.

"I'm going to give them a few more minutes." Miyu was already transformed and was sitting on a bench near the play ground. "Where did you disappear too?" Miyu said to Nanabey.

_'There are many magical girls all over the world our priorities are elsewhere.' _Nanabey looked up at Miyu.

Miyu looked forward until she saw Mel and Alison walking towards the park. Miyu stood up and looked at Alison but quickly looked away.

Alison looked at Miyu there was an obvious tension between the two. Alison looked at the time, she hoped the witch hunt wouldn't interrupt the rest of her dates.

"Sorry we took so long, Alison wouldn't run." Mel sighed. Mel and Alison transformed into their magical girl uniforms. "I think this is only the second time we have been fighting a witch together. I'm excited." Mel smiled.

"I will go in there and look for Toby, Emily and her sister. You two will find and stall the witch until I get back to you." Miyu said holding out her soul gem to open a way into the witch's labyrinth.

"Miyu we shouldn't separate thats how we lost track of Emily last time." Alison said walking in front of the opening.

"She is right." Mel said agreeing with Alison.

"Fine we'll go together. But I'm getting those kids out of there as soon as I can." Miyu sighed agreeing with her friends.

The three girls walked into the barrier and were instantly surrounded by a grey world. Aside from the grey there was various worn out playground equipment. There were tipped over slides and swing sets with the swing seats wrapped around the top. Amongst the playground there were silhouettes shaped like cats.

"Be careful these familiars look hostile if they are disturbed." Mel said looking at the cats. "They are kinda cute in a way. Usually familiars look creepy."

Alison and Miyu summoned weapons to hold in case one of them attacked. "How can we find the kids in here? It's so cluttered in here." Alison looked at the fallen playground.

"We have to find them, I need to save them." Miyu said looking behind a see-saw.

"It could help if we called out to them?" Mel suggested.

"Toby! Caitlin! Are you here?!" Miyu called out. This however woke up the cats and they all started running over to a distant group play houses.

Miyu and Nanabey ran ahead to follow where the cat familiars were going, fighting off familiars and jumping over obstacles as she ran by.

"I hope Emily gets here soon." Caitlin said leaning up against the back of a playhouse. Both her and Toby had been awake for hours. There was no way to tell what time it was because electronics didn't work for some reason.

Caitlin looked over and saw that Toby was standing on all fours hissing towards a the sound the the familiars running towards them. "Caitlin stand back there is bad things coming towards us." Toby hissed.

The group of familiars ran towards Toby and stopped and looked at him. They looked at Caitlin and towards a figure in the distance. They all made hissing noises and attacked Toby. Toby fought back the familiars much like a cat would but eventually he could not fight back and got pushed behind Caitlin.

"Toby!" Caitlin said watching Toby struggle to get up. The familiars walked past her and towards Toby.

"Run away Caitlin." Toby said standing on his hands and knees. He got pushed away once more.

Caitlin ran over in stood in front of Toby. "Don't worry kid, I'll protect you!" Caitilin said holding her arms out. "Emily said you are our cat, shes not here to protect you so I will." Caitlin closed her eyes in anticipation of attack.

The attack never came. After about a minute Caitlin opened her eyes to she a girl with a fighting stick standing in front of her. The girl was wearing a strange blue outfit. She smacked the familiars away from Toby and Caitlin.

"You must be Caitlin, I'm Emily's friend Miyu." Miyu said turning around to see the two scared kids. She had gotten rid of the nearby familiars.

"Miyu!" Toby said running on all fours rubbing against Miyu's legs. "We went looking for Emily but we can't find her." Toby said crying.

Caitlin looked at Miyu. She noticed Miyu's tear dropped shaped soul gem. "You look like a girl my sister drew you have the same out fit and jewel thing." She looked at Nanabey who she saw stand in front of her. "The creature she drew looked different."

_'If you want I can grant any wish and you can become a magical girl like sister was.' _Nanabey said speaking to the girls.

"Can I wish to find my sister?" Caitlin asked Nanabey.

Miyu grabbed Nanabey by the ears. "Don't you even think of making a contract with her. It's to dangerous." Miyu said throwing Nanabey as far as she could. Which was far because her wish increased her athletic abilities. "Your sister dead because of that thing."

"No she isn't she's just missing! Toby said she can sense her presence here." Caitlin said in disbelief.

"Your sister was a magical girl. A magical girl killing is killing off magical girls. That is what happened to Arzoo and your sister." Miyu said breathing heavily.

Caitlin felt tears in her eyes. Before she closed them she saw that Miyu's soul gem looked darker. "It's not true I'm not going to believe a word you say!" Caitling said crying into her hands.

"Miyu!" Mel's voice called out running Alison following behind her. They finally caught up but Alison was clearly out of breath.

"The witch is coming right for us!" Alison said pointing to a humanoid shaped figure walking towards them.

Mel looked at the witch. "It's name is Amelia the lonesome witch. She feels as if cats are her only friends and feels betrayed by humanity. She like her cats like to hang around playground because it represents the happiness she had as a kid" Mel explained. Miyu looked at Mel almost forgetting that Mel had the power to know about witches.

The witch looked like it was made of random different pieces of things. Her hair looked like hardwood floor and her body looked somewhat made of garbage bag materials. Her arms, head and neck looked like grey pieces of paper. There was something unsettling about this witch that made Miyu and Alison feel uneasy.

"Alison and Mel you use distance attacks and I will attack from close up." Miyu growled. She was ready for battle. She ran up to the witch as fast as she could and punched it in the forehead. She dodged the daggers and magical beams coming from Mel and Alison. Miyu continued to hit the witch with her fighting stick until it fell to the ground. She continued to hit it until the barrier around them disappeared.

As the barrier faded the girls all transformed out of their magical girl outfits. All that was left of Amelia was a grief seed with a spade on the tip of it and a vine of cat paws decorating the base of it. Miyu picked up the grief seed and looked at it.

"Good job Miyu." Mel said walking up to be behind Miyu.

"I've never seen a grief seed this close before." Miyu inspected the grief seed. "They kind of look like Soul gems."

"I wonder why that is?" Mel questioned.

Miyu took out her soul gem to compare the two. However before she could get a good comparison she noticed all the darkness from her soul gem disappearing. Her soul gem was bright and shiny like the day she first got it. Her hands were shaking she couldn't believe that this was happening. She turned around and grabbed Mel by the collar of her shirt.

"You knew about this didn't you!" Miyu yelled angrily at Mel.

"I swear I didn't." Mel said feeling like the back of her shirt was choking her.

"Then why is your soul gem always so bright!" Alison said standing beside Miyu.

Mel shrugged her shoulders the best she could. "I think it's because I don't use magic as much as you do."

_'There is no use trying to hurt her.' _Nanabey said walking over to the grief seed and tossing it into her back where she stored grief seeds. _'This is useless now.' _

Miyu let go of Mel who fell to the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't know." Mel said panting for air.

Miyu picked up her soul gem that fell onto the ground. "I don't know what happened but since it is brighter I'm starting to feel better." Miyu said looking at her soul gem. She felt happier than she had in the couple days.

"Is my sister really gone?" Caitlin said with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry I have to say this but yes she is." Mel said sitting next to Caitlin. "I think she died in a witches barrier so we may never find her body. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be a magical girl." Caitlin said breathing heavily. "Toby since she is not here...I promise I will look after you."

"Caitlin...Do you believe that I am the cat?" Toby asked in a sad voice.

"Yes after what I saw today I believe it is possible." Caitlin looked at Toby. "Toby was my cat too so if you are him I want to look after you like Emily did. I promise I won't abandon you." Caitlin said crying.

*~* At Caitlin and Toby's house *~*

Miyu walked Toby and Caitlin home. She felt like she couldn't leave them in their saddened state. She called Caitlin's mother to tell her she found Caitlin and Toby.

"Mommy!" Caitlin said running to her mother who was at the door.

"Thank goodness you ok." The mother said hugging her daughter. "Never scare me like that again."

"I'm so sorry mommy I couldn't find Emily. I'm sorry." Caitlin said wiping her tears.

"Don't worry the police are looking." her mother said petting her daughter on the head.

"Ok mom...can Toby still stay with us?" Caitlin asked. Caitlin's mother nodded and walked over and hugged Toby. "I was worried about him too. I will look after him until we find his real parents."

"Thank you." Caitlin nodded. She looked at Toby. _'Where ever you are Emily I promise I will look after Toby for you. You don't need to be sad anymore.'_


	8. Chapter 8: I'm not your friend anymore

Puella Magi Mel Magica

Chapter 8: I'm not your friend anymore

*~* 9 years ago *~*

"Miyu you should call your mommy she's probably worried." a 5 year old Alison said to 5 year old Miyu. Miyu sat still on Alison's bed.

"No, if mommy and daddy are focused on finding me then they won't be mad at each other and daddy will stop hitting mommy." Miyu said laying her head on her knees.

"Mom said if someone is hurting someone else you need tell an adult." Alison said sitting next to Miyu. Miyu shook her head and looked the clock.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Miyu asked laying down on Alison's bed.

"I'll tell my mom." Alison said standing up. Miyu held her arm back and shook her head. Alison then sat down again on her bed.

"Alison can we be friends forever?" Miyu asked looking at sad eyes. "Even if mommy and me move away from daddy because mommy said it might happen if he hurts her more."

"Yes I promise we'll be friends forever." Alison smiled.

*~* present day*~*

Miyu walked down a hallway lead by her aunt. She felt like she may be able to find some clues about the magical girl killer in Arzoo's room. She looked at the walls in the hallway which were full of pictures Arzoo and Trisha. (Trisha is the girls teacher, ).

"Everything is how she left it none of us have had the heart to clean her room." Arzoo's mother said obviously holding back tears.

Arzoo's room was messy, bed unmade and a pair of pyjamas on the floor. Her draws on her dresser were opened as if she was rushing to change clothes. Her back pack was laying on the ground opened with a grade 5 math text book falling out of it.

"Thanks for letting me look through her room." Miyu said looking towards her aunt.

"You look more like your mother each day." her aunt said patting Miyu on the head. "Kids grow up so fast. It's so bad I can't see my sweet little Arzoo grow up." she said wiping her eyes. She left the room to hide her tears from her niece.

Miyu stood in the room for about 5 minutes before moving. The first thing she did was move Arzoo's backpack. While moving it a piece of paper fell out of the textbook. Miyu picked it up and noticed it was a picture of Arzoo in a outfit she assumed was her magical girl outfit, and the words magical girl Arzoo-chan written arcoss the top. The picture was to well drawn for Arzoo's usual drawing abilities, it must have been drawn by someone else. Emily and Toby were the only ones that knew she was a magical girl so it must have been Emily.

"So this is what your magical girl outfit look like." Miyu whispered to herself. The outfit was two orange circular spherical pieces connected by a white piece of fabric with a diamond cut out in the middle showing her belly button. She had similar yellow spherical things attached on her elbows, hands, knees and ankles. As well she had a large yellow bow on the front of her head.

"She's so cute." Miyu smiled. She put the picture in her bag. Miyu cleaned up Arzoo's room a bit. When making Arzoo's bed she noticed a weird lump in the bed.

She put her hand under the mattress and felt a book. She moved the mattress up and pulled out the book which had the words 'Arzoo's Diary' written on it. Miyu looked at it she wondered if she should read it or not. It was private but to avenge Emily and Arzoo, this might be the only clue she could get.

She opened the book and noticed that it was fairly new with about a fifth of the book used. She looked at the first page. Which was dated November 14th 2010 and had diamond shapes all around it. She gulped and took a deep breath and started to read the dairy.

_November 14th 2010_

_Today a weird cat creature named Nanabey came into my room when I was upset._

_I wanted to know what my real mother was like and she said that I could wish for it._

_So I did and was instantly transported to Japan and met her._

_She looks like an older version of me. She had long black hair and brown eyes._

_Maybe I should grow my hair long. Mom, well my adopted mom said I look cuter with short hair though. Maybe I'll try it one day._

_I found out that I have the ability to teleport and I got a cute magical girl outfit like the ones in Japanese cartoons. Nanabey said that it is my duty to fight witches now that I am a magical girl. _

"So Arzoo became a magical girl over 4 months ago." Miyu said to herself and she continued to look through the diary reading random diary entries that Arzoo has written. Most were describing witches that she had fought against. The 5th entry she read was about meet Toby and Emily.

Miyu decided to read more later since she didn't her aunt to walk in and then she would report the diary to the police. It would be best to keep being a magical girl from everyone not involved. Miyu took out of her phone and called Alison.

Alison stood in front of the mirror in a jewelery store wearing a ruby necklace. It was a group of linking rubies surrounded by gold. It was beautiful and the one she had liked the most.

"It's so pretty." Alison said smiling. She turned around and looked at Leo who she had called back the next day.

"You look so beautiful." Leo said looking at the mirror's reflection. He then walked to the cashier and handed her a credit card.

"You don't need to buy this for me it's to expensive." Alison said walking over to him.

The cashier looked at Leo who smiled and the cashier continued to swipe the credit card. "It's ok baby it's only $400.00, and they are 20% off. You look so beautiful and your deserve it."

Leo leaned over and kissed Alison on the cheek. Alison smiled and leaned forward to kiss Leo on the lips however. Alison's cellphone started to ring. "Darn it who the hell is calling me."

Alison looked at her phone and saw that it was Miyu calling. "What the hell does she want now I'm busy." Alison looked at the phone as it rang more.

"Miss, can you please answer or turn off your cellphone." A sales women said rolling her eyes. "just because you are a rich kid doesn't mean you have to be a brat." she mumbled.

Her phone started to ring again but she ignored it and clicked through her phone and turned it to vibrate. She turned to look at the earrings in the display case next to her. Everything looked so pretty and she wanted as much could get. She wondered if she could get more than just a necklace.

"You know these earring match my necklace, it would be a shame to leave the look incomplete." The ones she was looking at had the rubies cut the same way as on the necklace and the the gold parts were shaped the same. The cashier took out the box the earrings were in. The earrings were $800.00 Alison looked confused at the price how were 2 little earrings more expensive than a whole necklace.

"The rubies are better quality and better cut than the ones in the necklace and the gold is 1 karat while the necklace is 0.5 karats." the store clerk said looking at the bottom of the box for the information about the earrings.

Alison looked at Leo with a cute face and smiled. He nodded and Alison put the earrings on. Alison smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. It was amazing, she could get whatever she wanted just by looking pretty. Older guys were way better they had so much money and they weren't spending it on anything important how much money did a single 25 year old guy need anyway.

Alison didn't answer her phone so Miyu decided to call Mel instead. Two hours later she met Mel at the mall. Miyu felt a lot better since her soul gem was cleansed she felt like she wasted the last few days doing nothing, so she decided it was better to go to the mall and hang out even if she didn't buy anything.

Miyu sat on a bench near a fountain looking at the coins that children had tossed in the fountain to make wishes. She wondered if any of the wishes came true. She reached to her pocket and threw a nickel into the fountain. "I wish everything would go back to normal." Miyu mumbled.

Miyu reached into her bag and took out Arzoo's diary. She decided to read it more until Mel showed up.

_November 17__th__ 2010_

_Today I met a new boy in my class his name was Toby._

_He said his last name was Taylor but he couldn't register under that name because the police said he was a lost child or something. _

_Anyway he said that I had a ring like his mama. _

_Who he said was 14, maybe it was just a nickname or something. _

_He also said that he was a cat and he crawled around for awhile._

_He said that he was a human for a month. _

_Well back to the point I'm meeting his mama tonight._

_If she has a soul gem like I do that means she is a magical._

_I have only fought one witch but it would be nice to not fight alone. _

"Oh hello Miyu, are you out shopping today?" One of the girls from Miyu's class said standing in front of Miyu. She had black hair long bangs and braided pigtails. Her name was Samantha.

"I'm waiting for Mel first then we are going to do whatever after." Miyu said to Samantha. She closed Arzoo's diary and put it back in her bag. "Are you here to buy something?"

"Not really. I was waiting for Vanessa but her dad got called into work so she's looking after her brother." Samantha said sitting next to Miyu on the bench. "Why aren't you hanging out with Alison? You guys have been friends since you were like 3 years old."

"Ever since Alison started getting popular with boys she started ignore me in favor of her dates." Miyu said pouting.

"Yeah it has been a bit annoying to have all the boys at school drooling over her. I wonder what made her suddenly so attractive. Anyway it might take her a while to get here she hasn't been here that long so she may get confused about the bus routes or something." Samantha looked around and saw no sign of Mel.

"I'll just text Mel and tell her to contact me when she gets to the mall." Miyu said taking out her cellphone and texted a message to Mel. About 30 seconds later replied with a text saying she just missed the bus and that she would be there in about 30 minutes.

"I was going to look at jewelry there is a store that has almost everything on sale. My sisters boyfriend is going to look for an engagement ring her and I'm helping. He's been saving up money for months. I'm so excited." Samantha smiled and clapped her hands. "I was so impatient that I wanted to go right now."

"That's great news. I remember my cousin's wedding it was so fun and me and Arzoo had such a great time we took so many pictures I'm sure neither of us will forget that day." Miyu said cheerfully however after she finished talking she stopped and looked down at her soul gem ring.

"It's ok Miyu you can cry if you want to." Samantha said watching Miyu hold back her tears. "She was a sweet little girl. I remember she used to wait outside of our class waiting for after school when we were in elementary school. All of these recent disappearances are starting to get a bit scary. I was scared coming to the mall on my own. The girl Emily that went missing a few days ago was in our school I hope the creep that is doing this isn't hanging out around our school."

"I'm sure your going to be fine." Miyu raised her head and caught up to Samantha. Samantha was going to be safe all of the missing girls were because they were magical girls that were killed. The magical girls that died when battling witches would never going to be found and their families would never know they are dead.

"Don't worry Miyu. I mean they haven't found the girl from our school's body she's probably still alive. She seemed pretty determined and the type that wouldn't let someone hurt her." Samantha said smiling trying to cheer up Miyu.

Miyu shook her head. "I am sure someone will find who murdered Arzoo and Emily. They will try their hardest and do anything to stop anyone else from getting hurt." Miyu said determined.

"I hope they will. I don't want to live in a dangerous place." Samantha said brushing the bangs out of her face. "I believe the jewel store is at the other end of this hallway."

"I'm not really a big fan of jewelry but Alison is maybe I could find something for her. I can probably find something cheap there." Miyu said looking forward down the end of malls hallway.

"My sister doesn't like diamonds that much so her boyfriend is thinking of buying her a engagement ring with a ruby instead." Samantha said with starry eyes. "And my sister is pregnant with a baby girl and she is going to wait for the baby to walk so it can be the flower girl and I'm going to be a bridesmaid. I'm so excited Leo teases me saying I'm more excited than my sister will be."

Miyu giggled a little bit. When her cousin was getting married last year she was so excited. She helped plan the wedding and spent hours helping her write invitations. Though she could have invitations printed but there is something about hand written invitations.

Miyu and Samantha got closer to the jewelery store and saw a couple standing outside kissing. Miyu looked closer to see that it was a blonde girl with pigtails. Miyu took out her cellphone. "I don't want to bug Alison so let me see if it her." Samantha nodded and stopped walking while Miyu called Alison. The girl in front of the store moved away from the guy and looked at the phone and shoved it into her pocket.

"Is that Leo." Samantha looking closing to the guy in front of Alison. "It can't be him. It looks like him though that's what he wearing this morning." Samantha had an angry look on her face and ran over towards the jewelery store.

"Samantha wait we only see the guys the back." Miyu called out following Samantha.

"I'm sick of her phoning me she should mind her own business. I will call her if I want to talk to her." Alison sighed.

"Who was it?" Leo asked.

"No one just a girl from school." Alison said grabbing onto Leo's hands. "Now where were we." Alison smiled sweetly. Before she got closer she felt a fist against her cheek. Alison fell backwards and almost fell over but was able to get her feet steady.

"Get away from him you whore!" Samantha said looking angrily at Alison. She turned her head towards Leo. "How could you! I thought you loved my sister!"

"Alison is so beautiful." Leo muttered in a voice that sounded like he was in a trance like state.

"Obviously he loves me more he is here with me while leaving your sister alone." Alison smirked walking closer to Leo.

"That's not true!" Samantha said trying to pull Alison away from Leo. "My sister is having his baby and they said they were going to get married. He said he was going to buy a ring for my sister!" Samantha said starting to cry a bit.

"Well looks like your wrong." Alison said flipping her hair showing off her earrings and necklace.

Samantha looked at the necklace and earrings. She then looked at Leo "You bought these for her. You were saving that money for your wedding." Samantha stomped over to Alison grabbed the necklace and attempted to pull it off.

"Alison is beautiful she deserves it." Leo said as if it were programed into his mind to say it.

"How does she deserve it! She has been going around the school having dates with practically every guy in school." Samantha said glaring at Leo.

A 25 year old women walked around from the direction Miyu and Samantha came from. She looked similar to Samantha her black hair was tied in a low ponytail and she had shorter bangs. "Leo wh...what are you doing here?" she asked in a upset voice.

"I see I'm way prettier than this girl. Leo was right to leave you for me." Alison said readjusting her necklace now that Samantha had let go.

"I thought you loved me...Sammy told me your were going to look for an engagement ring for me so I followed her because I was curious about what you were going to buy for me. I see you with some kid buying her expensive jewelry. I knew I shouldn't tell you about our baby girl once you tell a man your pregnant they change." Samantha's sister looked downward.

Leo looked away from Alison and looked at his actual girlfriend. Once Alison way out of his sight he walked towards Samantha's sister and hugged her. "What are you doing here Kathleen. I was going to look at engagement rings would like to help me look?"

"Get away from me you cheating bastard!" Kathleen said covering her eyes and running away. Samantha ran after her.

"Alison you should give back that jewelery." Miyu said looking at Alison who was still smiling.

"Why he bought it for me so why should I give it back?" Alison said taking out a mirror from her purse and looked at herself in the mirror. "Seesh that little bitch messed up my necklace, it wasn't even her boyfriend."

"I am sorry about that my love that girl is nowhere near as special as you." Leo said walking back to Alison.

"Miyu can you piss off I am busy right now. Leo is going to take me to a restaurant for lunch." Alison rolled her eyes grabbing Leo's arm.

Miyu stood in front of Alison. "Stop acting like this, he's been saving up money for months to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend."

"Don't be so dumb Miyu, Leo loves me if he didn't than would have chased after them." Alison said starting to walk away with Leo hugging her arms. "Isn't that right Leo sweetie?"

"Alison is so beautiful she deserves everything she wants." Leo said sounding like he was under control.

"And what makes you think she deserves these things?" Mel said seemingly appearing out of no where.

Alison looked at Mel with a frustrated face. "Of course I deserve it I struggled through life for too long."

"Why because mommy and daddy don't buy you everything you want the second you want. Poor baby." Mel said in a taunting sound of voice. "Or was it because you didn't having guys swarming around you?"

"Shut up Melanie! Stop interrupting my dates. Your just jealous because there are no guys that love you as much as they love me." Alison said pushing Mel out of the way. Mel stumbled a bit but remained standing up. She walked over and stood next to Miyu.

"Alison, I was hoping you were just going through a phase and that you would go back to normal after a week or so and then we could be friends again." Miyu looked at her feet crying a bit. She knew what she was going to say next but it was hard. She had been friends with Alison since they were 3 years old.

"Do you have something to say before I leave are you stare at your feet crying like a baby?" Alison said turning her head to look at Miyu.

"The Alison I know would not take advantage of people like this. She also wouldn't ignore her friends because of some guy she met a day ago. I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Miyu yelled clutching her fist.

"Calm down Miyu we are causing a scene." Mel mumbled noticing people starting to gather around them.

"Is that all? Don't waste my time anymore." Alison said leading Leo away from Miyu and Mel. "You are just jealous because I'm prettier than both of you combined, all the men love me." She said winking at the men in the crowd.

"We love you Alison!" They cheered causing their girlfriends or wives to slap them.

"Their love is false. If not for your wish none of these people would love you!" Miyu yelled out crying. She then covered her eyes. "Mel let's get away from here."

Mel walked away with Miyu. Alison smiled and looked towards Leo. He was willing to end his happy relationship to be with her. "This is awesome." Alison smiled. So many eyes were on her and she could probably get every man she wanted to leave their wives and girlfriends for her. Even the guys that had more money than Leo. He did have to save up money just to buy a engagement ring. How much money did he have if he had to save up for something small like one ring.

"I am running low on my savings." Leo said looking at the receipt for Alison's jewelery. "I could sell our house. Kathleen can move out and live with her parents. I would live on the street as long as you are happy Alison."

Alison pouted and looked at Leo. He would live on the street? He mustn't have that much money if he would even think that he could end up on the street. "Actually I have a headache I think I will go home."

"Oh I drive you." Leo suggested.

"No thank you I'll call my father to pick me up." Alison said letting go of his arm and walking off.

"Can we have another date tomorrow?" Leo asked.

"No, I have other people I need meet up tomorrow." Alison said she looked at the necklace. He bought this on sale. She deserved way better jewelery than stuff that went on sale because other people didn't want it. If it's not good enough for them why would it be good enough her. "You were only willing to spend a thousand dollars on me. I could probably get men to give me more than that."

"I can return the jewelry if you want." Leo suggested.

"Are you suggesting that you want to return something you got for me just so you can get your money back?" Alison looked at Leo with a annoyed face. "People like you annoy me."

"I'm sorry Alison. I buy you more jewelery right now." Leo said turning towards the store.

"You already lost your chance. I'm deleting you off my phone." Alison said taking out her phone and deleting his name off of the cell phone. What did she ever see in him sure he was attractive but he wasn't that great looking his facial hair was uneven and he was not muscular enough. How could she ever think of canceling dates for him.

Alison walked into the parking lot of the mall and looked at the people walking in. None of the guys looked really that rich. There was barely any expensive cars in the parking lot. A family suddenly got out of the car. It was a mother, a boy around her age and a child that was about 6 years old. There father got out of the van and he was fairly attractive. More attractive than Leo for sure.

He probably had college funds for his children he had saved up and he probably had a mortgage on a house. She could probably get him to sell his house a family of four could easily live in a small apartment. They could easily live a one bedroom apartment the children could sleep on couches. The rings on his wife's finger looked fairly expensive he could probably sell them. Maybe she could get him to buy her a car and since she was too young a person to drive her anywhere. Or maybe a apartment for her to live by herself away from her parents and all their rules.

"Excuse me sir I'm lost and I don't know the bus routes home. Can you drive me home?" Alison asked the man. She used her best sad looking face she could pull off.

"Anything you want. A beautiful girl shouldn't be forced to take the bus." he said taking Alison's hand walking her back to his car.

"John where do you think your going we need to buy new shoes for Alice." his wife said walking over to him.

"I need to drive her home. Beautiful girls like her shouldn't be alone." he said opening the van door for Alison.

"Dad can I come with you I want to make sure a pretty lady gets home safely." the son said running up to Alison helping her into the car.

"She's not even that good looking. John stop fooling around lets go." the wife said as their daughter walked up to her mother.

"She more beautiful than you are. She is perfect and deserves the best of everything." the man said getting into the van and closing the door.

"Mommy were is daddy going?" the little girl asked her mother.

"Come on Alice lets leave this two idiots alone. We are going to visit grandma later after we get you shoes." the wife said leading her daughter into the store.

Alison smiled as they drove out of the parking lot. She made the best wish ever being a magical girl was the best thing that happened to her.

*~* Later that night at Miyu's house *~*

"Miyu have you heard from Alison recently? Her mom just phoned asking if Alison was here." Miyu's mom asked Miyu who was in her room looking at Arzoo's Diary.

"I saw her at the mall this afternoon. She's probably out with her boyfriend." Miyu replied. She looked over at a picture of her and Alison on their first day of kindergarten. It was in a sliver frame that said best friends forever on it. She picked up the picture and put it face down on her nightstand.

Miyu looked back at Arzoo's diary. She decided that should turn to one of the later pages instead if she was going to find anything it would be towards the end of the book.

_March 3rd 2011_

_I have been thinking recently._

_What if there is something else to being a magical girl._

_My soul gem keeps looking darker after every time we fight a witch._

_Emily has a similar probably too but her soul gem isn't as dark as mine is._

_What if there is something bad about making our wishes that cause a soul gem to go dark._

_I am starting to feel worried._

_What if I made a mistake in becoming a magical girl?_

_Was my wish really worth all this suffering and pain?_

_Next time I see the green magical girl I'll make sure to ask her. _


	9. Chapter 9: Can I save her?

Puella Magi Mel Magica

Chapter 9: Can I save her?

Miyu walked into class in the morning. She sat down at her desk and looked towards Mel who was writing something down on a scrap piece of paper. Miyu took Arzoo's diary out of her bag and opened it to where she last read.

_March 5th 2011_

_I have finally met the green magical girl again. She told me there was something was something more normal about her that wasn't there before._

_Her eyes seemed more friendly._

_As well a new purple magical girl appeared out of nowhere. It seems like she knows a lot about magical girls. I should ask her some questions. _

_But something is off about the new magical girl she may know to much I..._

"What are you reading?" Mel said looking over Miyu's shoulder to see the what Miyu was reading.

Miyu remembered that Arzoo's diary said she was concered about a purple magical girl. It maybe to early to let Mel see Arzoo's diary. "It's nothing." Miyu said closing the book and putting it in her bag.

"Class is starting soon. Alison and Samantha aren't here. That is quite odd for Samantha not to be here." one of the students said looking at the time on her cellphone.

"I can't get a hold of Sammy." one of Samantha's friends said looking at their cellphone. "Should we tell the school?" The girls nodded and they walked out of the classroom and towards the office.

Miyu looked at Alison's seat. Although she declared that she was no longer Alison's friend she still cared deeply for Alison. They had been friends since they were 3 years old. She wish she never convinced Alison to make a contract with Nanabey. The wish changed who Alison was and Miyu didn't like it.

"Mel...can we talk" Miyu wishpered. Mel looked towards Miyu. Mel nodded._"If I didn't make my wish would Alison have made hers?"_ Miyu said telepathically to Mel.

"_Probably not. Do you regret your wish?"_ Mel replied telepathically to Miyu.

"_I'm not sure. If I didn't make my wish Alison and I could have died instead when I became a magical girl. But you saved us shortly after we might have survived." _Miyu said looking forward to the front of the class.

"_It's hard to tell what could have happened." _Mel said brushing the hair out of her face. _"Do you regret using your wish to save Alison?"_

"_No if it meant I got to save Alison I would make the same choices over again." _Miyu said hitting her hands on the desk. "I would do anything to save Alison she is my best friend!" Miyu said out loud standing up from her desk.

" could you please sit down while your teacher is talking." said pointing towards Miyu.

"Sorry." Miyu mumbled sitting down. She once again looked at Alison's seat. She then looked at Samantha's seat. Samantha was on the student council and was very punctual she hardly ever absent. The fight between her sister and Leo must have upset her.

The principal walked into the classroom followed by Samantha's friends that went to the office earlier. The girls looked as if they were about to cry. The three of them were holding hands. The principal walked towards and whispered something to her.

looked down towards her feet and then looked towards the class. "This morning police came to this school and told us about the un-forseen circumstances that have taken the life of Miss. Samantha Davis and her older sister Kathleen Davis." the principal took a deep breathe. "Unlike previous kidnappings and murders this case has a suspect and a motive. If anything is known about the recent crimes involving young girls could you please report to the police. Or call the anonymous tip number in the front of your agendas."

Miyu covered her mouth. Could this be because of Alison? No Alison would never kill anyone. She could have been mad and thought getting rid of Samantha would make Leo all hers. No that is not who Alison is. On the other hand Alison has been acting differently recently. Alison would never kill two people.

Two people.

No three people Samantha's sister was pregnant.

Miyu stood up and hit her hand on her desk. "This can't be happening!" Miyu yelled out. "Her sister was pregnant an innocent baby died!" Miyu grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom.

" sit back down." said as Miyu left the classroom.

"Trisha let her go." The principal said said putting his hand on her shoulder. "The poor girl has been through so much."

Miyu ran as fast as she could not looking at anything as she ran past it. Soon she got to a beach which she had never been to before. She was running quite far and fast so she had no clue where she was but she didn't care. Covered her eyes and wiped the tears from her eyes. There was very few people on the beach. There was a elderly couple and a mother with two young children.

Miyu could not clearly see the girl as she was standing on the opposite side of the man. From what she could tell the young girl had long blonde hair. From what she could tell the girl must have been the man's daughter or niece or something.

"But you bought this swimsuit just for me. I want to show it off." The girl said in a cute voice. Miyu nonchalantly walked around so she could see the girl better.

As Miyu walked around she saw the girl was wearing a red bikini even though it was April and clearly not bikini weather. Miyu continued moving around the girl until she saw that she looked familiar.

The girl had her hair down and it was blonde as she saw before. Miyu looked at the girl once more and from the distance he could see that the girl looked like Alison. But this girl had make-up on, Alison never wore make-up her mother would never let her.

"Alison sweetie I don't want you to get a cold." the man said. Miyu looked at the man and the girl. It can't be Alison because Alison was dating someone else.

"Miyu what are you doing here?" Alison said walking over to Miyu. "You better not be stalking me!" Alison said glaring at Miyu.

"Why weren't at school and your mother said that you didn't go home last night." Miyu said looking at Alison.

"Just leave me alone I have no time for little kids like you." Alison said flicking her long hair out of her face. It seemed longer than usual even considering that Alison usually wore her hair up in pigtails. Her hair was mid back length.

Miyu could not believe this was her best friend. Alison was wearing bright red lipstick and blue eye shadow. She had too much black eyeliner and she had designed it to have little swirls on the side of her face. She also had her ear pieced once more than she had the last time Miyu had seen her.

"Alison you look horrible you should go home right now." Miyu said grabbing Alison's hand. Miyu pulled Alison away from the man.

"Let go of me!" Alison said pulling her hand back from Miyu.

"It's not safe for you to be hanging out with strange men. Look at what you are wearing these men only have one thing on their mind." Miyu said trying to grab Alison's arm again.

"They love me so why should I care what some little girl is saying to me. You are just jealous." Alison said turning away from Miyu. "It doesn't effect anyone that I am doing what I am. If I want to have sex with men as thanks for them buying me stuff it's my decision not yours."

"You've had sex with random men?!" Miyu said feeling the sense of wanting to slap Alison in the face for being stupid. Miyu grabbed her own arm to prevent her from hitting Alison.

"Nothing I am doing is effecting anyone else." Alison said brushing her bangs out her face.

"Samantha, her sister and her sister's baby are dead! Three people are dead! I don't want to say that you had anything to do with it but" Miyu started but was interrupted by.

"That guy did it, then he killed himself…what was his name again? Neo or something." Alison said nonchalantly walking away from Miyu.

"Alison! What happened and how do you know!?" Miyu screamed. This caused everyone who was at the beach to look at Alison and Miyu.

"It is none of your business." Alison said shrugging her shoulders. Alison looked at her hands and took off her soul gem ring and handing the soul gem to Miyu. "I don't need this anymore."

"Alison you need that to be a magical girl." Miyu said looking at the soul gem.

"I don't want to be a magical girl." Alison said looking at the soul gem once more before walking away.

Miyu looked at the soul in her hands. Alison's soul gem was a darker red than Miyu remembered it. Last time she saw it Alison's soul gem was bright red. Now it was darker and looked as if there were black marks scattered throughout it. Seeing Alison's soul gem reminded her of the last time she saw Emily's soul gem before she disappeared.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Alison asked turning slightly to see Miyu. "Sorry it took so long honey that girl from my school was just being annoying."

"I wish you never became a magical girl!" Miyu said yelling as loud as she could. She didn't care who heard her. If it was announced on national TV that she was a magical girl she wouldn't care. "I thought it would be fun to be magical girls together. I wish you didn't have this stupid thing!" Miyu said throwing the soul gem into the ocean.

"Miyu you are making scene just go back to school and stop bothering me." Alison said glaring at Miyu. She wrapped her arm around the man's arm. "Now where were we."

Alison and the man walked further away from Miyu. Miyu turned away and looked at the ocean. Because of her increased strength she probably threw the gem pretty far and the waves were probably moving it too.

"Mommy why did that girl fall over is she ok?" one of the little children that was with their mother.

Miyu turned around to see Alison lying motionless on the ground. The man she was with was just standing still as if nothing happened. He looked at his cellphone and walked away. Miyu ran over to Alison. Alison was laying on the ground it looked like she fainted or something but her eyes were open. Alison's eyes lack any shine or emotion. It looked like she had lost her soul.

Alison was awake and active just a few seconds ago as if nothing was wrong but now she looked like she was dead and soulless. The only thing that had changed was that she gave her soul gem to Miyu. Then she passed out after Miyu threw her soul gem into the ocean.

Soul Gem.

Could the soul gem be exactly what it was called? Could a soul gem a magical girl's soul? It all made sense now. That's why she was so injured from a familiar lightly touching her soul gem. Miyu looked at Alison's lifeless body laying in front of her. She just threw her best friends soul into the ocean. She basically just killed her best friend.

Alison eyes suddenly went back to normal. Alison sat up and looked at Miyu. "Did you hit me on the head or something." Alison looked around. "And where is my date?! He still hasn't gave me all the money her promised me."

"Alison you are ok! Thank god!" Miyu said hugging Alison.

"Get you hands off me weirdo." Alison said moving Miyu's arms.

"Alison I thought you were dead. I threw your soul gem into the water and then you collapsed." Miyu said wiping tears from her eyes.

Suddenly a shadow appeared standing above them. I hand reached down and was holding Alison's soul gem. Miyu looked up and saw Kelly standing up behind her. She was like always in her magical girl outfit. Her demon wings looked as if they were blocking the sun and there was a weird green barrier around them.

"I assume you would like this back." Kelly said holding the gem next to Alison. "Feel free to talk about whatever you want no one around us can hear us because of this barrier."

Alison looked away from the gem. "I don't need that."

Kelly chuckled. "Yes you do. It is you, without it your body is just a lifeless husk."

"Is that true?" Miyu said looking up at Kelly. She seemed different this time. Her eyes were not as clouded and dark as usual she looked normal.

"I'm afraid so." Kelly said placing the soul gem on the ground next to Alison. "The principle of life, feeling, thought, and action in humans, regarded as a distinct entity separate from the body, and commonly held to be separable in existence from the body; the spiritual part of humans as distinct from the physical part. That is what a soul is without it a human body is nothing."

Miyu looked at her own soul gem. When it was darker she felt drained but once it was bright again she was determined and happy. Alison could be acting like this because her soul gem was dark. If only there was some way to take the darkness out of Alison's soul gem.

Grief seeds.

The grief seed she had gotten from the witch that she saved Toby and Caitlin from made her soul gem bright. That's why magical girls had to fight witches, to save their soul gem gets dark.

"Do you have any Grief seeds? Alison needs one." Miyu said looking at Kelly with begging eyes.

"No, I have used all the ones I had." Kelly shook her head. "I need to get more." Kelly mummbled.

"We just need to fight a witch right?" Miyu looked at Alison who was now holding her soul gem and staring at it.

"It's not that simple. I'm afraid that all the witches in this city have been defeated." Kelly said looking at Alison's soul gem. "There are too many magical girls in this area."

Alison looked over to Kelly. "Our soul is in this little gem. It can be easily separated from our bodies. We aren't humans are we?"

"It depends on what you think is human." Kelly said she knelt down and drew as stick figure in the sand. She drew a soul gem shape in the sand. "This is a person and this is a person's soul. Becoming a magical girl takes the soul away from a human's body the body it's self just becomes a tool to fight witches. Do you consider the soul to be what makes you human or do you consider the union of a soul and a body to be human?"

Alison didn't answer and just stared at her soul gem more. Miyu looked at her soul gem and then back up to Kelly. "I don't know. But as long as we are alive we can be happy."

Kelly chuckled once again. She stood up and looked down at the younger girls below her. "You sure are an optimistic one."

"If our soul gems stay intact are we still alive in theory even if we are separated from our bodies?" Miyu asked.

"I guess so." Kelly said crossing her arms.

"So if Arzoo and Emily's soul gems are still intact then we could bring them back if we found them?" Miyu asked hopefully.

"In theory you could. But their soul gems are not intact." Kelly said looking at Alison's soul gem once again. "It's impossible for you to save them. I don't think Alison has much time left either."

"Are you going to kill her?" Miyu said transforming and holding out her fighting stick in front of Alison.

"Miyu, if she was going to kill one of us she would have done so already." Alison stood up and looked at her bag. She took out her school uniform and started to put it on over her bikini.

"How can you be sure. She said the city ran out of witches. She doesn't want us taking the grief seeds." Miyu said turning to Alison.

Alison shook her head. "I was stupid Miyu." Alison said slipping her sweater vest over her head.

"Your fine Alison. It's just the darkness in your soul gem talking." Miyu explained seeing Alison looking at her soul gem again.

"I told Leo, if he wanted me back he would have to get rid of his girlfriend." Alison looked over to the ocean. "I thought he would just dump her but it turns out he killed her and that girl from our class." She continued taking out her soul gem which was now even darker. "He handed me a bloody knife saying he did it for me and now we could be in love forever."

"It wasn't you fault." Miyu said looking at Alison's soul gem.

"Yes it was." Alison wiped a tear from her eye. "I was happy he did and then we had sex and it was amazing feeling." Alison smiled. "But afterward he said the police would catch him soon so we had to run away. I told him it was too inconvenient so I left him and started looking for a new guy."

"Alison..." Miyu grabbed Alison's shoulders.

"As I was leaving the hotel we were in I heard a gunshot." Alison looked down at her feet. "I was so stupid. I caused the death of so many people."

Miyu looked at Kelly. "There has to be a way to stop her! I need to save her."

"It is impossible to save her now even if a grief seed." Kelly said standing behind Miyu. "Grab my arm I can pull you away from here."

"No Alison you will be ok." Miyu said shaking Alison's shoulders. "You will be fine Alison!"

"I caused so much harm to so many people. I caused the death of four people and hurt others without even thinking of the consequences." Alison covered her eyes. "I didn't save anyone, I have no reason to be alive anymore."

"Stop thinking like that Alison." Miyu said shaking Alison's shoulders once again. "You have to be happy."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'm sorry I said I don't want to be your friend anymore. Your my best friend." Alison cried. Her soul gem was almost completely black.

"Alison, you are my best friend and I promise I will avenge you, Emily and Arzoo." Miyu said wipping her eyes and hugging Alison.

"I wish I never became a magical girl. I caused you so much pain as a magical girl. Can you ever forgive me?" Alison gasped she started having a hard time breathing and her whole body was in tremendous pain.

"I can't forgive you because I never was mad at you." Miyu squeezed Alison as hard as she could.

Miyu felt Alison's body go limp causing Miyu to fall over. She looked up and saw Alison's soul gem burst open causing a massive shock wave. "It's too late." Miyu muttered. She refused to let go of Alison even though her body was being pulled away.

"Don't be stupid you being dead is no good to anyone." Kelly said holding onto a nearby sign post. "We need to get out of here before the witch attacks us."

"You said there was no witches left!" Miyu said as the shock waves stopped. She looked around and saw she was in what appeared to be a witches barrier. It was dark and there was a strange red mist surrounding the area.

"A new witch has risen." Kelly said looking behind Miyu. Miyu lay on the ground holding onto Alison.

"It can't be true. Magical girls can't become witches." Miyu cried leaning her head on top of Alison's head.

A small witch standing in front of a mirror. It had blonde hair, a red dress and a big read bow in her hair. Kelly stared at the witch and then looked at the girls laying on the ground in front of her. Kelly felt sadness as she watched a girl cry over her fallen friend. She needed to kill this witch but she couldn't just leave the girl laying defenseless on the ground. Kelly gulped and grabbed Miyu's hand.

"If we do not get out of here now Alison's body will be lost forever. Unless you want her to turn out like Emily and be a missing person forever." Kelly said to Miyu.

Miyu looked at Alison's body and picked it up placing her on her shoulder. "I don't want her to be lost forever."

Kelly started running leading Miyu out of the witches barrier. After a few minutes of running they were finally out of the witches barrier and Kelly sat down trying to catch her breathe.

Miyu looked at Alison's body that she had laid on the ground in front of her. and tried to hold back her tears but could not. Miyu looked at Alison's dead body. Her skin was so pale and all her make up was smudged. She ran over to the ocean and wet a cloth that she had in her bag that was nearby. Miyu wiped all the makeup off of Alison and tied her hair back up into pigtails. "That's how you should always look."

There was no one left on the beach. Everyone must have left in the minutes that have passed. It was a good thing because it would be bad news if anyone saw them appear out of nowhere. Miyu stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Miyu heard footsteps behind her. Since Kelly was in front of her it could only be one person. "Melanie" Kelly said looking shocked.

"I knew giving you your soul gem today would be a bad idea." Mel said quickly moving behind Kelly and grabbing something of Kelly's back and squeezed it in her hand. This caused Kelly to fall to the ground clutching her body. Kelly's magical girl outfit disappeared and she appeared in a dark green sweater and a blue jeans. This was the first time Miyu had seen Kelly not transformed.

"Alison already became a witch leave them alone." Kelly said gasping for air.

"You've gotten soft sis. I thought you finally started acting like we are suppose to." Mel said slowing walking towards Miyu. "It would be so much easier to kill you know, but the supply of witches is lacking at the moment. I'd rather leave you to suffer and become a witch like your little friends."

"Mel your acting strange." Miyu said looking to Mel.

"If you knew what I do, then my actions would make sense." Mel said looking at Alison's body. "Leaving a body makes it so much harder to deal with." Mel sighed. "Too bad she didn't die like your friend Emily. She was such a prime example of how a girl should turn into a witch I barely had to do anything." Mel said flicking her hair back.

"Lanie we can still stop this." Kelly said struggling to stand up.

"I told you not to call me that!" Mel squeezed Kelly's soul gem once more. Causing Kelly to collapse again. "You may be my sister but I'm not going to easy on you."

"Your sister." Miyu said looking at Mel and Kelly.

"Does it really matter." Mel looked at Kelly again. "If you hadn't used Emily's grief seed on yourself I would probably kill you right now. But I need all the grief seeds I can get. I already wasted the chance to get that little girls grief seed. Too bad little miss wimp over there has a soft spot for children."

"You killed Arzoo!" Miyu said grabbing Mel's arm.

"She was about to die anyway." Mel shrugged her shoulders. "I made a mistake in letting Kelly talk me in to showing her mercy." Mel moved her arm away from Miyu's and closed her eyes and transformed into her magical girl form. Suddenly she gained a pair of angel wings and flew up into the air.

"Get back here!" Miyu shouted staring up at Mel.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting." Mel threw Kelly's soul gem back to Kelly who caught it. "I will let you two fight the witch."

"What if I use the grief seed on myself!" Miyu shouted.

"You won't use your best friends soul to heal yours. I bet your feeling bad that you used Emily's gem on yourself aren't you." Mel laughed flying away. "Plus her gem is too dark."

Miyu and Kelly watched Mel fly away. Kelly held out her soul gem. It was not a clover like she had thought but it was the shape of a broken heart with the halves of the hearts facing the opposite way. It was green and was quite dark.

"I suppose who would like to hear our full story." Kelly said looking at Miyu. Miyu hooded. "But not here we'll go somewhere inside you'll get cold if you are out here too long."

"Is there a way I can save Alison?" Miyu said looking at Alison.

"No there isn't." Kelly said shaking her head. "But there is one person I want you to help me save."

"Who?" Miyu asked.

"I want your help to save Melanie." Kelly said looking at Miyu with a determined look on her face.


	10. ch10:I promise I will save her! Part:1

_Sorry this chapter took so long I had some personal issues and stuff sorry._

* * *

Puella Magi Mel Magica  
chapter 10: I promise I will save her! Part:1

A 2 year old girl rest her head on her mother's pregnant belly. She had short brown hair but had long bangs that were braided. "Mommy I feel baby!" the little girl cheered lifting her head up and opening her big brown eyes.

"That's baby kicking. Do you want a brother or a sister?" her mother asked stroking her daughters hair.

"I wanna sister" the little girl replied. She heard the door open and sprung up. "Daddy!" The little girl ran to the door. Her father picked her up and spun around with her in the air.

"How are my two favourite girls?" He said placing his daughter on the ground.

"Twee girls mommy baby gonna be a girl too." the little girl said leading her father over to her mother.

"Now Kelly I told you we don't know for sure." The mother said rubbing her stomach. "Mommy and Daddy want a son. Would a little brother be so bad?"

"I love baby matter what." the two year old said looking at her mother's stomach.

*~*

"I guess we shouldn't have painted the nursery blue until the baby was born." Kelly's father said looking at paint in the construction store.

"Melanie is a girl she need pink room." Kelly said looking at pink paint. "my room pink. Maybe baby can have purple?" Kelly looked up at her father. He was looking at designs for rooms for boys.

"You and Mommy can have other baby." Kelly said looking sad at her father.

Her father looked at the paint again. He then looked at Kelly. He was happy when Kelly was born and he loved having a daughter but he always wanted a son. A son that he could play sports with and go fishing with. Things that daughters could not do. But Melanie was different a second daughter was different it felt like he would never have a son. He hoped Melanie would be a boy he was going going to name him after his father Melvin. The doctors read the ultrasound wrong they had gotten his hopes up.

"Lets go home." Her father grabbed a random can on purple paint and walked to the cashier to pay for it.

"Good afternoon Tom I heard you have a new daughter congratulations." The cashier smiled as he scanned the bar code on the can of paint. "whats her name?"

"sister name Melanie." Kelly said standing on her tip toes to try and see over the counter.

"I didn't see you there. Do you like being a big sister?" the cashier said looking over the counter at the 2 year old.

"Yep Melanie is so small and cute. She cry a poop a wot dough." Kelly said smiling and putting her hands behind her back.

"Let's go Kelly your mom and the baby are waiting for us." Her father took Kelly's hand and lead her outside the store.

*~ * 10 years later *~ *

Kelly heard a knock on the her bed room door. Kelly was now 12 years old, her short brown hair was now long and tied in braided pigtails. She also now had glasses. Kelly opened the door and saw her younger sister Melanie with tears in her aqua blue eyes.

Melanie was 10 years old. She had chin length dirty blonde hair. She looked up at her older sister and wiped her own tears away.

"I take it the parent teacher interview didn't go well?" Kelly sighed. Melanie was not doing well in school. Their parents kept sending her to get tested for a learning disability but all the test say she didn't.

"The teachers want to send me to an alternative school. Mother said no and father agreed then Mother and father are fighting again." Melanie said looking away from her sister. "They keep comparing me to you. It's not my fault your so perfect." Melanie started to cry again.

"Lanie don't cry its not your fault mom and dad are fighting." Kelly said petting Melaine's head. "They've been married 15 years its going to take more than some bad grades to separate them. They may have been fighting most of the time and I guess dad ran away from home a couple of times"

"Can I sleep in your room sis." Mel said hugging her sister.

"Sure." Kelly said letting Melanie into her room.

In the middle of the night Melanie woke up having to go to the washroom. She walked past her parents room. She stopped for a second and heard her parents yelling.

"It's your fault your family is full of idiots your daughter took after them. My family has doctors and lawyers." Her mother said yelling at the father.

"Your a cashier! You influenced her to be herself and all that shit! She is a huge disappointment and it's all your fault!" Her father screamed. Melanie heard a sound of her father's hitting the table.

"You are the one taking her to all those sport shows and games if you let her be herself instead of trying to make her the son you always wanted." The mother yelled once more.

"Be herself? So you want your daughter to be an underachieving hyper active little brat!" Her father voice got louder and closer to the door. Melanie heard the doorknob turning. "I'm leaving! I'll come back tomorrow to get Kelly and me and my daughter are leaving and never coming back!" He stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Fine! I don't want you or your perfect daughter ruining our lives!" Her mother said screaming down the stairs to her husband.

"Mother were is father going?" Melaine said in a squeaky voice.

"We will never have to deal with them." Her mother said looking at her younger daughter and walking away.

"I don't want Kelly to leave. I want to stay with Kelly." Melanie cried.

"You want to be compared to that perfect little daddy's girl." Their mother said said looking away from Melanie. Melanie ran down the stairs and saw her father putting on his shoes. Next to him was a plastic bag containing some random clothes.

"I'm sorry father don't go!" Melanie said wiping tears away from her eyes.

"It's all you're fault, our lives were perfect before you were born. Ever since you were born you have caused nothing but pain stress and arguments!" Melaine's father stood up and looked at Melanie one last time before opening the door. Melanie heard someone run down the stairs.

"Mom stop!" Kelly shouted. Melanie turned and saw her mother holding a gun towards her husband.

"Mother what are you doing!" Melanie said looking at her mother. She had tears running down her eyes.

"This man is ruining our lives it would be better if he was gone!" The girls heard the sound of a gun shot followed by the sound of their father's body hitting the ground.

Melanie looked down at the ground and saw her fathers blood flow out of him. The gun was aimed at his head. It was a perfect shot.

"Daddy!" Kelly screamed out crying and falling to her knees.

"Don't worry Melanie soon all our problems will be gone." their mother turned and aimed the gun at Kelly. "Let's get rid of your fathers perfect little angel. He always called her an angel. Too bad she won't be one she's a foul demon that caused nothing but harm to you Melanie my sweet little angel."

"Mommy please don't." Kelly begged looking at her mother.

Melanie saw her mother's finger slowly push on the trigger of the gun. Without thinking Melanie tackled her mother to the ground. A second bullet was fired in the split seconds before after her mother was tackled but before she hit the ground.

The gun had fallen out of their mothers hand and the bullet went into their mother's chest. She started to bleed rapidly from the wound. The bullet looked as if it went into her heart.

Kelly stood up and ran over to Melanie. Melanie's clothes were covered in blood. "Lanie are you ok?" Kelly said trying to hide her tears.

"Ar-are they dead?" Melanie asked breathing heavily. Kelly nodded she brushed the blood drops off of Melanie's face. "It's all my fault." Melanie covered her eyes and started crying. Kelly hugged her sister.

"It's not your fault. We'll be ok." Kelly said crying, leaning her head on Melanie's head. "I promise I'll protect you."

*~* present day *~*

Kelly and Miyu sat at either side of a table. The room was mostly empty except for a couple pictures of Kelly and Mel as kids. Kelly had given Miyu a cup of tea and there were an assortment of pastries in front of them.

"That's horrible." Miyu said looking at Kelly. Kelly's face had not changed the whole time she was telling her story to Miyu. Her face looked emotionless. Miyu had guessed that through the 5 years since the event she had been remembering the event so much that she began to lose reaction to it.

"You only had one sip of tea and one bite of a cream puff is something wrong with it?" Kelly asked looking up towards Miyu.

"It's too sweet." Miyu replied trying to take another sip of tea. "Even the tea."

"Sorry about that Lanie has a sweet tooth. I'm used to making stuff for her so everything is a bit too sweet." Kelly sighed.

"Speaking of...aren't you afraid that Mel is going to come in and find us in here? It's her house too." Miyu asked.

"No. She won't bother us." Kelly said flicking her bangs away from her face. "She doesn't really care as long as you turn into a witch she doesn't care if you find out about her back story."

"When you became a magical girl did you wish for your parents to be alive again?" Miyu asked.

Kelly shook her head. "No incubators can't bring creatures back to life."

"What was your wish then?" Miyu asked.

"I was just about to get to that. Kids now a days can be so impatient now a days." Kelly giggled a little bit.

"Kid? I'm only like 2 years young than you." Miyu pouted.

"Lanie used to always say that too." Kelly mumbled. Kelly took a sip of her tea and then looked up at Miyu. "Moments after our parents died the police showed up. They began to question us obviously. After that we were sent to a special home for children who suffered recent tragic events. I stayed there for about a year and then our grandmother took me in." Kelly looked into the tea in her cup.

"What about Mel?" Miyu asked.

"You really are impatient." Kelly smiled a tiny bit.

"Sorry." Miyu mumbled.

"However Lanie was in much worse shape. She blamed herself for our parent's death especially our mother. She wouldn't talk to anyone and just stayed in her room looking out the window or doodling. The doodles were just scribbles mostly. She barely talked to anyone and they had to force her to eat." Kelly looked at the pictures on the wall. "After I left she got transferred to a mental institution and was under constant supervision for suicidal behaviour and extreme depression."

"She seems ok...well for the most part she seems like almost normal all things considered." Miyu said she looked at Kelly and noticed Kelly was showing emotion.

"She was a happy child and it hurt me to see her suffer so much I visited her every chance I could but she never got better. I struggled with this feeling for 3 more years. When I was 16 when I met Kyubey." Kelly took a deep breath.

*~*

16 year old Kelly left the mental institution. I was Melanie's birthday and she brought Melanie some sweets. Melanie didn't eat any or even looked at Kelly the whole time. Kelly wiped tears from her eyes. Seeing her little sister stuck in a room by herself with only video camera's to watch her made Kelly feel sad and worried that Melanie won't be normal again. It had been almost 3 years since her parents died and Melanie had only gotten worse.

"Maybe it would better if she was dead then she wouldn't have to suffer anymore." Kelly said wiping her eyes.

"I could help you with that." A small white creature appeared in front of Kelly. Oddly when the creature spoke it didn't move it's mouth.

"Kyubey don't say such stupid things. People don't want others to die." A girl with blonde hair with grey eyes sighed picking up the creature. She was also with another blonde haired girl. The other girls had blue eyes and her hair was shorter. They were both wearing school uniforms that consisted of a red and black plaid skirt and a white blouse and black knee high socks.

"This girl would make an excellent magical girl." Kyubey said looking at Kelly. "I sense a strong will and vast magical potential coming from this girl."

"Hmm Kyubey doesn't say that often." the short haired girl said looking at Kelly. "Nothing seems special about her."

"Magical girl?" Kelly said tilting her head.

"Yep. Kyubey here grants someone any wish and then they become magical girls and fight witches to protect innocent people." the longer haired girl replied.

"Any wish...could he bring my parents back to life?" Kelly asked looking at the blonde haired girls.

"Sorry I can't do that. I do not have the ability." Kyubey stared to Kelly.

Kelly closed her eyes and sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. If Melanie was happy then she would have would have a bunch of wishes. Though most would more or less be about sweets but she would think of something. Melanie was a very optimistic person.

If Melanie was happy.

"That's it!" Kelly said looking happy, she looked at Kyubey.

"You know fighting witches is dangerous. Are you sure you want to be a magical girl." the shorter haired girl asked.

"I am sure I know a perfect wish." Kelly nodded and looked at Kyubey.

"Would you like to form a contract with me?" Kyubey asked.

"Yes. I promised my little sister that I would protect her after your parents died in front of our eyes. She became a different person after this event. I wish that as long as I am alive I want to protect her and her to be happy like she was as a kid. Even if it hurts me I want her to be happy."

"Is this a wish you are willing to risk your life for?" Kyubey asked again.

"If it will make my sister happy again then I am." Kelly said holding her hand to her chest. "It brakes my heart to see her suffer. I will protect her as long as I can."

"Your wish has been approved." Kyubey looked up at Kelly.

Kelly felt a strong pulling feeling from her heart. A green light appeared from the her body and it formed into a object that resembled a faberge egg. On the top of it there was a symbol that looked like a broken heart with the broken halves facing away from each other. There was also demon wing shapes on each side of it.

"Is she awake yet?" the short haired girl said looking at Kelly who was laying on the grass with her head resting on one of the girls bags.

"Maybe I think her head moved." the grey eyed girl said poking Kelly's cheek.

"Oww." Kelly said jumping up. "Was I dreaming or something?" Kelly looked around.

"Nope looking in your hand." the short haired girl smiled. Kelly looked in her hand and saw her green soul gem.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves." The grey eyed girl held out her hand and summoned her aqua colored soul gem. "My name is Nina and this is Eliza."

"and now you are one of us!" Eliza smiled holding out her yellow soul gem.

"My name is Kelly." Kelly replied. "What does this thing do?"

Before either Nina or Eliza could answer Kelly's cellphone started to ring. It was the mental institutions Melaine was at. The call said that that Melanie was talking and acting very hyper active and happy. Kelly rushed back to the institution as fast as she could.

"Sis your here I missed you! Did you miss me?" Melanie said jumping and hugging her sister.

"Lanie..."Kelly hugged her sister as tight as she could. "I missed you so much." Kelly wiped her eyes.

"Why was I locked in a room?" Melanie said looking at the room she was in. "How old am I?" Mel said looking at her sister.

"You don't remember?" Kelly looked at her sister and saw a look of confusion on her face. "What was your last memory?"

Melanie crossed her arms and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and smiled. "I remember mother shooting father and then I was sad for a while but the time just like blended together or something." Melanie tilted her head.

"Lanie..." Kelly started to feel her eyes water. For the past 4 years she had seen her sister suffering and felt like she would never be the same again. Kelly was ready to spend the rest of her life looking after her mentally disabled sister. Now both Melanie and herself could be normal again and look after themselves and grow as proper adults. "Happy 14th birthday Melanie."

"It's been 4 years?" Melanie said tilting her head. She looked down her shirt. "Wow I have boobs! How did I miss those growing? You owe me a lot of cakes and stuff for all the birthdays you missed." Melanie smiled.

"I brought you a cake every year, it's not my fault you don't remember. I brought you a bunch of sweets this year." Kelly looked around and noticed the plate they were on was bare. "Did you eat all of them?"

"Uh no it was all the employees here they ate them too." Melanie mumbled brushing powdered sugar off her shirt.

Kelly hugged her sister as tight as she could. "Lanie I missed you so much. Please don't change."

*~* A few days later *~*

"Hmm she lacks the ability to attack." Nina said looking at Kelly who was looking down at her feet.

"Sorry." Kelly mumbled. She was in her magical girl outfit. The only difference was that their was no clover shaped soul gem replica on the front.

"We'll we can't expect all magical girls to be attackers." Eliza replied looking at her soul gem. Which was singling there was a witch nearby. "She has protective spells and the ability to fly because of her wings. She could be very useful."

Nina walked around Kelly looking at the red and black wings on her back. Kelly's soul gem was in the center of her wings. "It difficult when a magical girl's soul gem in on their back because it leaves vulnerable to attacks from behind. You should be very careful, I assume they are the source of our power and if it get attacks or something we might lose our powers or something like that."

"Would my wish be reversed if my soul gem broke?" Kelly asked. Nina and Eliza both shrugged their shoulders and looked at Kyubey.

"No it would not effect your wish." Kyubey replied. He jumped up onto Kelly's shoulders. "I sensed great magical potential from this girl. However her abilities are fairly normal and the fact she can not attack is not very helpful."

"Could your instinct be wrong?" Eliza said looking at Kyubey.

"It is not instinct it is a fact." Kyubey said staring at Kelly. "Perhaps her potential has yet to be realized."

"The witch is getting stronger we should at least try to fight it." Nina sighed. "Just stay close to us and you will be ok." Nina said taking out her soul gem. "Let's go."

"Can't we wait until later." Kelly mumbled. "My sister is probably waiting for me."

"Your sister is ok she's the same age as we are." Eliza giggled. "I wish I had an awesome big sister that worried about me like that."

"Our parents were never really supportive of her. So I was like the only one who she could relay on." Kelly said looking at her feet.

Eliza and Nina looked at each other then looked back at Kelly. "When we first met your initial thought for a wish was to bring your parents back to life. If you don't mind us asking..." Nina said taking a deep breath at the end. "How did your parents die?"

Kelly did not reply. She kept looking down at her feet. It may have been over 4 years ago but it still haunted her thoughts every once and a while. She wondered if she could have avoided it. If she wasn't so smart then Melanie wouldn't have been compared to her all the time. She's a foul demon that caused nothing but harm to you Melanie my sweet little angel. Maybe her mother was right.

No, their mother was never supportive of Melanie either. She always blamed their father. In the end she was the one who was crazy she killed her husband and was nano-seconds away from killing her child.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Eliza said looking worried.

"My parents were always fighting. One day 4 years ago my mother snapped and she shot my father." Kelly said looking up from the ground.

"Then she killed herself? She left her two children alone in the world." Nina said angrily. "Some people can be so selfish."

"No." Kelly shook her head. "After she killed my father she aimed the gun at me."

"Oh my god." Nina opened her eyes wide. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Kelly smiled slightly at her new friend. "If it wasn't for Melanie I wouldn't be here right now. She tackled my mother and she lost balance and her hand moved so the gun was facing herself instead. I can't say for sure but I have a feeling that my mother would have killed Melanie and herself after that."

"I remembering hearing about that on the news. I don't remember it to well but I remember being upset that something so awful could happen to a girl my age." Eliza replied looking away from Kelly.

"I knew your last name was familiar sounding. My school had us make a big card for the LeFevre family. I didn't know that was you." Nina said remembering the card. "I lived in another city then I do now so Eliza's name wasn't on the card."

"We got a bunch of cards and stuff. I kept some of them. If the card was really big then I probably still have it." Kelly said smiling a bit.

"We may have to go over and see it sometime." Eliza giggled. "I want to see how Nina wrote when she was a kid."

"Let's go fight that witch then afterward we can go to my house and look at it." Kelly smiled. "And you can meet my sister. I bet she would love to have from friends her age."

*~* Present Day*~*

Kelly stood up and walked over towards a drawer nearby. She opened it and took out a card that folded multiple times. "It kinda of got folded multiple times. Recently I looked at it and saw two other familiar names."

Miyu unfolded the card and it looked very familiar. She opened the card her eyes immediately went towards the center where in big letters she saw one message that stood out.__

Sorry for your lost I hope we can be friends someday! 3  
Miyuki Miller (you can call me Miyu if you want to)

Aside from the obvious spelling mistake. Underneath was also another familiar name.

You are in our prays. We pray and hope for your happiness. (and sorry for Miyu's lack of empathy).  
Alison Williams

"I don't remember this." Miyu said looking sad at the card. She looked at the picture on the card and noticed the blonde haired girl with grey eyes. "I remember Nina I didn't know we were classmates but we weren't really friends. She moved away when I was 11." Miyu looked at her soul gem ring and looked at the picture again. "Did she become a witch like Alison and Emily did?" Miyu mumbled.

"No..." Kelly looked away from Miyu and at the card. "She wouldn't have wanted to become a witch so I guess it's not a bad thing."

"So...what happened next?" Miyu said curious of what events followed.


	11. ch11: I promise I will save her! Part:2

Puella magi Mel Magica

Chapter 11: Chapter 11: I promise I will save her! Part:2

* * *

Kelly, Nina and Eliza battled against witches together for almost a year. They had grown custom to each others battle tactics and made a unstoppable group. When not fighting witches they hung out together along with Melanie. They decided to kept the fact that they were magical girls a secret from Melanie since Kelly feared that Melanie would also want to become a magical girl and Kelly did not Melanie to risk her life.

However there had been recently been less witches which meant less grief seeds. Kelly had noticed that whenever her soul gem got darker it meant it caused her to be more irritable than usual. Battle had tired her out and she had noticed that whenever she was home she would just end up being to tired to move or just fall asleep.

"Sis are you still awake?" Melanie questioned opening the door to her sister's bed room. Kelly was laying on her bed motionlessly. Kelly turned her head slightly to see her sister staring at her.

"Yes." Kelly replied simply turning her head back to where it was.

"You should eat dinner tonight you didn't have breakfast and your lunch container is still full from school." Melanie wondered.

"I'm not hungry." Kelly grumbled. Kelly looked over and saw that her cellphone had a message on it. She didn't bother looking she knew that it was Nina or Eliza telling her that one of them has found a witch. Kelly stood up and grabbed her soul gem from the night stand next to her. She looked at her sister and then back at her soul gem.

Had she made a mistake was Melaine's happiness really worth all of the pain and exhaustion she had been experiencing since becoming a magical girl.

No sitting alone in a room was not the life Melanie deserved.

"Sis don't go out again tonight you are too tired." Melanie pleaded grabbing her sister's arm.

Kelly ignored Melanie and walked out of their grandmothers house. Once outside she held out her soul gem to find where the witch currently was.

She had to do this. She needed to protect Melanie. If not for Melanie their mother would have probably end up shooting all of them and neither of them would be alive. She needed to protect Melanie, no one else could.

What she didn't know was that Melanie decided to follow her. Ever since Melanie came home from the mental institution, Kelly had been leaving the house at random times, usually at night and coming home exhausted. What could Kelly been keeping from her.

Melanie followed Kelly until she got to the center of a bridge. A portal appeared and Kelly walked into it. Melanie walked up to the portal and felt an odd presence behind her.

"Do you wish to know what she is up to?" a voice said from behind Melanie.

"What was that?" Melanie turned around and looked at the ground and saw a small white creature on the ground looking up at her.

"You could follow her. You will discover a great secret." the creature walked up to the portal and stared back at Melanie with it's giant creepy pink eyes. "That is if you are ready."

"I thought Kelly just had a secret boyfriend. Why else would she be avoiding me?" Melanie wondered. It was not like her sister to keep secrets from her. "I wanna see what she is doing. This portal is obviously magical."

The portal started to flicker slightly. Melanie assumed the portal was about to disappear. She clenched her fist. She walked inside the portal and was transported into a place that was surrounded by sky scrapers all around.

Melanie started walking hoping she would find her sister soon. She was amazed the portal lead to some weird place. It was magic, how could her sister not tell her about something so cool. What could Kelly be doing here there was absolutely nothing here of interest.

"ELIZA NO!" a voice screeched from the distance. Melanie looked around hoping to find the source of the voice.

Elsewhere Nina and Kelly were standing over an motionless Eliza who was now in her school uniform instead of her magical girl outfit. In the sky above them was a witch. It was standing on the edge of a building, despite the wtich lacking a head it still appeared to be looking down at them. The witch was hugging a heart up against her chest. It's arms and legs were dark gray. It's body was covered in a white cloth that flowed behind it. On it's arms there were many red marks on it's arms.

Nina collapsed onto the ground covering eyes with her hands. "This can't be happening." Nina looked up at Kelly who was still standing.

"The witch is high up. I can fly but lack attacking force and you specialize in close up attacks." Kelly looked up at the witch.

"Our friend just died how can you be so calm!" Nina snapped standing up.

"We'll both die if we sit here doing nothing." Kelly sighed. "This witch poses much difficulty. Neither of us can attack it. Nor can I lift you up to the witch."

Nina dropped her sword on the ground. "Take the sword. I don't want to do this anymore." Nina said hugging her knees.

Kelly grabbed the sword. She never used one before and wondered if she would be effective in using it but there was no other choice. If she couldn't stop this witch then it might continue to hurt people. It could eventually hurt Melanie.

Kelly flew up to the roof and stood behind the witch. "This is for killing my friend!" Kelly charged at the witch. However the witch grabbed the sword and flung it to the ground. Kelly watched the sword land on the ground. Once it landed on the ground she looked over and saw a person looking up at her. Despite being high up she could clearly tell who it was.

"Lanie? Whats she doing here?!" Kelly looked down reached her hand out as she saw that Melanie was with kyubey. "Stay away from her!" Kelly shouted despite knowing they wouldn't hear her.

Kelly felt something grab her shoulder. She turned around and saw the witch had her by the shoulder. Before she could react the witch punched her in the stomach and Kelly fell off the building.

"Melanie get out of here!" Kelly shouted again as she was falling hoping in some way her sister would hear her.

For some reason Kelly couldn't get her wings to work. She tried flapping them but it wasn't working. She summoned a barrier around herself but for some reason the barrier was flickering. She focused all her energy to keeping the shield up so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Kelly!" Melanie called running over to her sister who had just landed on the ground stomach down.

"Lanie get out of here!" Kelly demanded coughing up a bit of blood.

"Kelly what is happening?" Melanie questioned.

"Just go!" Kelly yelled.

"Melanie?" Nina said running over to see if Kelly was ok. "She could help us if she made a contract with Kyubey and became a magical girl she may be able to help us defeat this witch. She wouldn't even need to wish for anything major."

Kelly shook her head. "She is not going to risk her life!" Kelly exclamation as she struggled to standup.

"Sis what is happening!" Melanie questioned looking at her injured sister. "I want to help you."

"No just get out of here." Kelly demanded flying into the sky holding her stomach.

Kelly was in immense pain she couldn't breathe properly. But she had to keep fighting; Melanie needed her. She needed to protect her sister. She needed to keep seeing that bright cheerful smile that she had missed these past years. She needed Melanie to be happy. She needed to protect Melanie no one else could.

Melanie watched her sister fly into the sky and towards the witch. Once again Kelly was swatted away like a fly. She was sent flying into a building. While she did have a barrier it still hurt her.

Melanie watched her sister get beaten up and tossed around. Was there nothing she could do to help? What did the magical girls do and how could she become one? She wanted to help her sister but how could she help.

"If I make a contract with you, Can you grant any wish?" Melanie asked.

"If it meets the requirements then yes." Kyubey walked up from behind Melanie. "Now tell me. With what wish would your soul gem shine?"

"I can't think of anything!" Melanie sat on the ground hugging her knees. "I can't help her. I need to help her!"

Suddenly groups of semi-colon shaped familiars surrounded them. Nina summoned a sword and held it out to protect Melanie. "I don't know how long I can fend them off."

"There is so much I don't know. If I knew more about magical girls I could help Kelly. And all other magical girls." Melanie said raising her head a bit.

Kelly was send hurdling to the ground once a again and landed about 30 feet from Melanie. She wasn't moving this time.

"Kelly!" Melanie cried. Melanie stood up and ran over to her sister. "Thank God she is still alive." Mel said seeing Kelly breathing.

"There are ways to help magical girls in situations like this." Kyubey walking over to Melanie once again.

"If only I knew more about magical girls." Mel sighed.

Wait that was it. She could do that. She could wish to know more about magical girls then she could know everything about magical girls and she could help.

"I don't know anything about you but I know my wish." Melanie looked determined at Kyubey.

"Is that a wish you could give away your soul for?" Kyubey jumped up onto a nearby windowsill. "If you have a wish your willing to fight for I'll give you the needed power."

Melanie put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "I always been protected by my sister, it's mine turn I want to become someone who protects her! I wish I knew everything about about magical girls!" Melanie called out.

"The contract is complete. Now take hold of your new power." Kyubey said to Melanie. A purple soul gem with a heart and angel wings appeared in front of her. She reached out and grabbed the soul gem.

Kelly looked over and saw a bright purple light in the area around Melanie. "Lanie no!" With all strength she had left she walked over towards light.

The light slowly started fading and Melanie appeared in a different outfit. Her outfit was purple and white and she had angel wings on her back and on her head connecting to her purple heart shaped soul gem.

"Melanie?" Nina turned around around to see Melanie staring at her. Melanie had a stern look on her face. She walked past Nina and looked up at the witch standing on the rooftop. A purple aura around her hands.

"People like you sicken me." She said holding her arms out in front of her. "All because of one man, you hate your life for no reason. You have nothing to complain about you have a happy family life. A caring family and friends." The aura around Melanie's hand grew larger. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER!"

A heart beam shot out of Melanie's hands and took down the witch in one hit. The witches barrier and all the familiars disappeared around the girls. The witches grief seed appeared in front of Melanie who ion turn picked it up.

"That was amazing!" Nina said looking at Melanie. "I didn't know you would have such great potentional."

Melanie looked down towards her sister who was laying on the ground holding her stomach in pain. Melanie walked over to Kelly and put the grief seed in front of Kelly's soul gem. All the darkness in the soul gem disappeared and it shined bright green once again.

All of Kelly's wounds disappeared and she sat up and looked towards Melaine. "Lanie what happended?"

Nina looked around looking for Eliza's body. She was close to her when the witch disappeared so did Eliza. "Where is she?" Nina said looking down at her feet.

"She is gone...it's all for the best." Melanie said turning to Nina and holding out her hand. The purple aura once again appeared around Melanie's hand. She aimed it directly at Nina.

"Melanie what are you doing?" Nina gasped stepping back further away from Melanie.

Kelly looked up and attempted to sit up however Melanie put her foot on Kelly's back centimeters away from her soul gem causing Kelly being unable to move.

"You know you a women who is still on her path to maturity is called a girl right?" Melanie smirked as the aura around her hand got bigger. "Then it is possible that you all who are on their way to become magical beings called witches are called Magical Girls."

"Lanie what are you saying?" Kelly questioned looking at Melanie.

"Don't call me that immature childish nickname." The aura around Mel's hand got to it's peak. "I should let you become a witch but it would be to emotionally problematic for my sister to fight you." she said to Nina as she fired the heart shaped beam at her.

The beam hit Nina's soul gem shattering it to pieces. Nina fell to the ground as a lifeless corpse. Her magical girl outfit disappeared and she lied in her pajamas.

"Nina?" Kelly called out to Nina. Mel moved her foot off of Kelly's back and let her run over to her friend. "You killed her!" Kelly cried.

"You are too soft. A kind girl like you would never thrive as a magical girl." Mel sighed looking at her sister in disgust. "Too bad I need you."

Mel grabbed Kelly by the braid in her hair. She held it up to get a close look at Kelly's soul gem. Even though she had just used a grief seed to cleanse Kelly's soul gem it already appeared soiled. Mel put her free hand on the gem and plucked it off of Kelly's back. "As long as I have this I can be completely in control of you. That way I can make sure you don't do anything like try to kill yourself"

"Lanie please stop! You just killed someone! Why do you show no remorse?" Kelly sobbed.

"Your wish made me this way. It's all a part of your wish." Mel tugged on Kelly's hair harder. "I wish that as long as I am alive I want to protect her and her to be happy like she was as a kid. Even if it hurts me I want her to be happy." Mel quoted as if she were there at that moment.

"It's not right." Kelly covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed uncontrollably into them.

"You wished for me to be happy. As long as you are alive then I will be happy and that will cause my soul gem to remain bright forever." Mel smiled. "What a great big sister you are. As long as I keep you around I won't become a witch and this a great opportunity for the universe. With all this knowledge I got from my wish I can collect so much energy from so many witches but speeding up the despair of magical girls."

"No this isn't like you!" Kelly looked to her sister pleading her not to do this. "We can warn them we can help the girls before they decide to become magical girls."

"And become witches ourselves?" Mel rolled her eyes. "Think of the big picture, I figure we can turn dozens of girls into witches faster than they would have normally. This energy could extend the life of the universe longer than it would be without me."

"I refuse to help you Lanie!" Kelly exclaimed trying to get away but Mel's grasp on her hair was to firm.

"Didn't you hear me? Don't call me Lanie." Mel held out her other hand and made a small aura appear around her hand. "You know I was always jealous of your long hair. You looked after it so well. The people at the mental institution always cut my hair short so they wouldn't have to bursh so much hair." Mel smirked and shot a small beam from her hand that cut Kelly's hair braid. Because of the release of her hair Kelly lost balance and hit the ground.

"I can do much worse so don't you dare disobey me." Mel transformed out of her magical girl outfit and away.

"You just obeyed her!" Miyu said slamming her hand on the table.

"I had no choice." Kelly stirred the tea in her cup. "I needed to protect her even if it meant me suffering."

"It's still not right." Miyu muttered.

"It's to late for me to stop because of my wish as long as I am alive have to protect her." Kelly held out her soul gem to Miyu. "Thats why I want you to kill me. So both Lanie and I can be at peace."

"I am not going to kill you." Miyu stood up. "I'm going to destroy Alison's witch and destroy her grief seed. Then I will let myself fall into despair."

"No you can live longer if your careful!" Kelly said grabbing Miyu's arm.

Miyu looked at her soul gem. "I used Emily's grief seed to clean my soul gem. I will not use another girls soul to save me."

"You are just like Arzoo." Kelly briefly smiled. "Even though she was suffering so much she put on a big smile. I never saw her frown until her soul gem was about to get to courrpted and she begged me to break it since she didn't want to hurt anyone."

"You mean Arzoo wanted to die?" Miyu asked trying to remember any signs of despair.

"Yes. I begged Lanie not to let her become a witch. She was so young." Kelly wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Miyu looked down at her feet. "If you'll excuse me I have a witch to stop and a grief seed to destroy."

Kelly watched Miyu leave the apartment. She turned towards the window. "I'm surprised you didn't try to stop Miyu from breaking my soul gem."

"She wouldn't do it." Mel said walking in through the window. "I have dealt with many girls like her." Mel flicked her hair back. "Now if you are done I have some grief seeds to collect." Mel stood up and jumped out of the window and flew towards the direction Miyu was walking.

"I promise I will save you!" Kelly said holding her soul gems in her hands.


End file.
